Hermosa
by Hearts United by Winter
Summary: Los ojos ven, las manos sienten pero el corazón ama. Una cena de Navidad, un evento desafortunado y un amor más allá de los obstáculos. Contest Perfecta Navidad.
1. Capítulo uno

**Contest: Perfecta Navidad FFAD.**

**Equípo: Hearts united by winter**

**Integrantes: Zoalesita, LucyCullenBB, coco cullenswan y Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson.**

**Canción oficial de el fic: "Little things" by One Direction. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nuestra autoría.**

**Beta: *****Pkña Pcosa* **

**N/As: Este mini-fic es para la participación en el concurso "Perfecta Navidad FFAD" y cada capítulo será escrito por una autora diferente del cual esta conformado el equipo. Hubo un hecho en el cual nos inspiramos de una cadena de correos de internet, pero no esta basa o es una adaptación de la cadena. Lo manejamos y vamos a dar un desenlace a nuestra propia manera. **

* * *

**Capítulo uno: *Los vientos tiran fuerte antes de navidad***

**By: coco cullenswan.**

* * *

_Your hand fits in mine, like It's made just for me __(Tu mano encaja en la mía, como si fuera hecha solo para mí)_

_But bear this in mind, It was meant to be __(Pero hay que tener en mente, que estaba destinado a ser)_

_And I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks __(Y estoy uniendo los puntos, con las pecas en tus mejillas)_

_And it all makes sense to me...__(Y todo tiene sentido para mí...)_

**Edward POV**

Algunas veces las cosas parecen ir bien, sientes que el tiempo esta a tu favor, que nada en el mundo podría arrebatarte ese momento de felicidad que compartes con la persona que amas. Pero otras veces, la vida puede ser una perra y en un segundo destruir lo que tanto te llevo construir. Y cuando eso sucede nada ni nadie puede evitarlo. Quién diría que aquel veinticuatro de diciembre me tocaría conocer la magnitud de esa verdad.

…

Había oscurecido hace más de una hora y la idea de seguir conduciendo no me apetecía mucho, se supone que ya deberíamos estar en Washington, pero cómo podría haber imaginado que la salida de New Jersey sería tan complicada y el trafico tan pesado; está bien, era de suponerse que ocurriera eso un veinticuatro de diciembre, tan cerca de la navidad. Bella había insistido en que viajáramos en auto, pues así podríamos movernos a gusto en Forks. Preferí no contradecirla porque con lo terca que es me hubiese ganado una buena reprimenda de su parte.

Tanto mi familia como la de ella nos habían convencido de que viajáramos estas navidades, mis hermanos también viajarían para reunirse con nosotros, sería una gran oportunidad para pasarla en familia y unas merecidas vacaciones. La navidad era una de las épocas del año que mas amaba, eso contando que sería la primera navidad que Bella y yo pasaríamos como pareja. Ella había pensado en todo, y escogido cada regalo, conocía a todos tan bien, sabía qué les gustaba y qué no. Esme quería que fuera Bella la que preparara el postre, me enorgullecía decir que mi mujer era la mejor cocinera que jamás hubiese conocido. Este año sin duda la navidad sería perfecta.

Aunque si los planes que tengo llegan a salir como lo tengo pensado nos dejarían a Bella y a mi solos y desnudos en año nuevo. La idea me hizo sonreír y desvié mi vista del camino para apreciar su acompasado rostro mientras dormía incomoda en el asiento a mi lado, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ella era tan hermosa y era mía desde hace casi un año a pesar de haberla conocido años atrás…

Hace cuatro años atrás recibí una visita de mi hermana menor. Ella amaba las sorpresas por lo que no fue extraño que viajara desde Forks hasta New Jersey sin avisarme. Lo cual sin duda me sorprendió, sobretodo llevando a su mejor amiga como acompañante.

Yo tenía veintiún años y estaba en mi cuarto año de administración de Empresas en la universidad de New Jersey y tenía casi un año sin viajar a ver a mis padres. Algo con lo que mi hermana no estaba muy contenta, pues ellos tuvieron que mudarse a Forks cuando yo entré a la universidad, ya que a mi papá le dieron la dirección del hospital. Alice tenía trece años y le costó un poco la adaptación en el lugar.

El último año había sido cuando más animada la había notado, tenía una nueva amiga y cuando hablamos por teléfono todo era _"Bella se quedo a dormir conmigo" "Bella me organizo una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, también le encantan las sorpresas ¿no es increíble?"_comenzaba a aborrecer a la tal Bella y no es que no me gustara que mi hermana al fin tuviera una mejor amiga, es solo que hasta en las conversaciones con mis padres la tal Bella siempre salía a relucir.

Ese sábado mi pequeña hermana de diecisiete años casi tumbó la puerta de mi residencia con sus golpes, de mala gana, sabiendo que era ella por sus gritos, salí a abrir la puerta en bóxer, acostumbraba dormir así. Hay dos cosas que nunca olvidare de ese día. Primero el dolor que me proporcionó el demoledor abrazo de Alice que me hizo caer al piso y casi romperme la cabeza y segundo el enorme sonrojo que cubría la cara de la castaña pálida que acompañaba a mi hermana y que mordía su labio desviando la vista de mi casi desnudo cuerpo. Ese día fue la primera vez que vi Isabella Swan y puedo asegurar que esa no fue la última vez.

Ahora solo puedo reír de los tontos celos que en ese entonces tenía hacia Bella y de cómo los últimos cuatro años esa chiquilla puso mi mundo de cabeza, con sus rabietas, sorpresas y su terquedad. La primera vez que me besó lo hizo para alejar a unas chicas de mí en una fiesta. Alice y ella ya se habían graduado y estaban estudiando en New Jersey donde ahora yo trabajaba.

Recuerdo como pasó parte de la noche bailando con el dichoso Jacob causándome terribles celos, pues a pesar que me gustaba, y ella lo sabía, no éramos nada porque según ella yo solo buscaba diversión. Lo cual era cierto. Varias de sus compañeras de clase me estaban acosando en la barra y ella apareció como si nada dándome el mejor beso que jamás me hubieran dado, dejándome atónito con la mirada que les dedico a esas chicas, su expresión fue algo así como un tácito _"piérdanse perras"_. Me resultó completamente adorable la forma en que marcó territorio, porque aunque en esos momentos yo no lo supiera ya le pertenecía.

— ¿En qué piensas? — su ronca y soñolienta voz me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Ella era mi presente y mi futuro— ¿Por qué sonríes?

— En nada amor— ella comenzó a desperezarse y pude ver a unos metros una estación de servicio, no necesitaba combustible, pero tal vez Bella necesitara algo. Reduje un poco la velocidad y antes de que preguntara ella me habló.

— Amor necesito ir al sanitario un momento o mi vejiga explotara— me dijo quejándose y yo sonreí mientras doblaba en la curva que me desviaba a la estación.

— Es porque te acabaste tu sola todo el jugo de arándanos — le pique burlón.

— Cállate, que no es cierto —estacioné frente a la tienda y ella se sacó el cinturón de seguridad— tú no me pediste.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Ella alzó una ceja incrédula – está bien solo quería ser amable — golpeó mi brazo juguetonamente y besó mi mejilla antes de salir del auto.

— Vuelvo en diez minutos — me gritó antes de entrar a la tienda.

Estaba tan hermosa, aun con su cabello todo alborotado y la marca del sillón en su mejilla por haberse dormido durante el camino. Se molestaría cuando se diera cuenta que no le advertí antes de salir. Me la imaginaba mirándose en el espejo, como sus mejillas se teñirían de ese rosado característico producto de la vergüenza y el enojo.

No había duda de que amaba a esa mujer más que a nada en el mundo y haría lo imposible por asegurar mi futuro a su lado. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, miré al frente asegurándome de que Bella no saliera aún. Planeaba pedirle matrimonio durante la cena de navidad, teniendo como testigos a nuestra familia y obteniendo la bendición de Charlie. La única que faltaría sería Renee ya que vivía en Phoenix pero me aseguraría de avisarle en persona, claro si Bella me decía que sí; lo cual esperaba que así fuera, no puedo negar que una mínima parte de mí temía por una negativa.

Abrí la pequeña cajita y observé el pequeño y delicado anillo. Escogerlo había sido todo un reto, hubiese deseado tener la asesoría de Alice en cuanto a los gustos femeninos, pero también tenía claro que sus gustos extravagantes y llamativos no serian para nada parecidos a la sencillez y delicadeza que Bella acostumbraba. Por eso el pequeño anillo consistía en una delgada banda de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado en forma de flor bordado con pequeños hilos de plata, algo nada extravagante ni muy ostentoso, sino algo delicado y perfecto como ella. Esperaba que le gustara.

Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto, convertirla en la señora Cullen. Isabella Cullen, me gustaba como sonaba eso.

La puerta del auto se abrió sorpresivamente y tuve que enterrar mi mano junto con el anillo en interior del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— ¿Qué escondes Edward? — yo traté de poner mi mejor cara de póker mientras encendía el auto para llevarlo de nuevo a la carretera, nos quedaba media hora de viaje aun.

— Nada, solo guardé una moneda –—ella trató de meter su mano en mi bolsillo y yo la detuve ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?

— Mentiroso – me acusó riendo — ¿Qué ocultas Edward? Volvió a intentar registrar mis bolsillos, pero nuevamente fui más rápido – vamos no seas malo, mira que no te perdono que me dejaras entrar a esa tienda toda desarreglada— yo reí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo ¿Cómo saldría de esto? Miré fijamente el camino mientras subía la velocidad — ¿me estas ignorando Edward Cullen? — ¡oh no! ese tono no —está bien— murmuró entre dientes.

Ahora venía el indudable puchero "_no voltees. No voltees"_ me decía una voz en mi interior y cuando lo hice, deseé haberle hecho caso. Bella tenía un tierno puchero, su labio inferior sobresaliendo, quería besarla y borrar ese adorable gesto, sus ojos entornados comenzaban a humedecerse, ella sabía lo que eso me causaba. No soportaba verla triste.

— ¡Es una sorpresa! — apenas terminaron de salir las palabras de mi boca me arrepentí, ahora definitivamente no me dejaría en paz hasta que se lo contara.

— ¡Una sorpresa! ¿Para mí? — Traté de no mirarla — ¡es para mí! — Gemí audiblemente — ¿Qué es? ¿Es algo que quiero mucho? ¿Es algo que Alice te dijo que me compraras? ¿Es el celular nuevo que explícitamente te pedí que no necesitaba?

Dejé de escucharla pues a varios metros de distancias podía apenas divisar a un auto tratando de pasar a un camión, lo que indicaba que ese auto estuviera en mi derecha de la carretera, fruncí el ceño y comencé a reducir un poco la velocidad, más rápidamente me di cuenta que no se trataba de eso, sino más bien de una especie de carrera

¡_Malditos imbéciles! ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo_?

Mire por el retrovisor, tenía dos autos mas detrás de mí, así que no podía frenar y los autos del frente se acercaban a una velocidad muy alta. ¿Qué hacía?

_¡Maldición!_ ¿Qué hago?

Bella seguía hablándome, joder la única salida era desviarme fuera de la carretera lo cual podría tener muchas consecuencias.

— Mierda— siseé por lo bajo, si esa era la opción tendría que hacerlo rápido, activé mis luces de cruces ¿Cómo le avisaba a los autos que estaban de tras de mí lo que se avecinaba? autos en los que quizás viajaran familias, niños tal vez — maldición.

— ¿Qué va mal Edward? — Antes de poder contestarle ya estaba moviendo mi palanca— ¿¡Qué carajos!? — su voz se elevó supongo que miró la carretera donde los autos estaban ya estaban mucho más cerca.

— Nos saldremos de la carretera, sujétate— le avisé y comencé a mover el volante a mi derecha dándole casi la vuelta completa. Mire a Bella y vi como había perdido color y se sujetaba fuertemente al tablero, no tenia puesto su…— ¡maldita sea Bella ponte el cinturón! —sabía que era demasiado tarde, la adrenalina estaba en todo mi cuerpo y el auto ya se deslizaba fuera de la carreta, también sabía que los otros autos colisionarían. Tuve que apartar la vista de Bella para tratar bajar la velocidad ya que tuve que hundir mi pie en el acelerador para hacer que esto funcionara.

Mi corazón latía sin control pues los frenos no funcionaban como esperaba, la velocidad era muy alta y los cauchos comenzaron a patinar en la tierra. El auto continuaba deslizándose y dando una vuelta completa en el terreno. Íbamos a golpearnos contra un árbol, mis manos se tensaron en el volante haciéndolo girar de nuevo, esta vez de lado contrario. Logrando esquivarlo, escuché el leve grito que Bella profirió pero no pude voltear a verla, todo parecía pasar muy lento cuando en realidad todo era cuestión de segundos.

Al volverme de nuevo hacia la carretera pude escuchar el impacto de los autos. Algo nos detuvo, creo que fue una piedra que dio con el caucho superior de mi lado e inmediatamente sentí como nos volcábamos, el cinturón presionó fuertemente con mi pecho, no dimos muchas vueltas, supongo por el desgaste de velocidad anterior.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y algo húmedo y caliente bajando por mi sien mientras seguíamos girando. Cuando el auto se detuvo, el interior estaba más reducido. Todo me daba vueltas, quería vomitar, traté de moverme pero el cinturón me lo impedía y dolía como una mierda.

Ese fue el momento en que vi a Bella desmayada, con la cabeza pegada al tablero y toda su melena castaña cubriéndole el rostro. Traté de no entrar en pánico y logré zafarme de mi cinturón. Desesperadamente la moví en contra del asiento.

— ¡Bella! —quité el cabello de su rostro y pude ver el camino de sangre que bajaba desde su frente hasta su cuello. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, traté de abrir mi puerta pero estaba trabada— Amor, reacciona. Vamos bebé despierta —mis manos la tocaban desesperado. Saqué mi celular y comencé a marcar al 911. Tuve que intentarlo dos veces más, por que el temblor en mis manos no me dejaba marcar correctamente, contestaron al segundo tono.

— 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? — dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.

— Mi novia y yo — mi voz salía en un murmullo ahogado así que me aclaré la garganta para seguir — mi novia y yo tuvimos un accidente de tránsito, ella no reacciona por favor ayúdennos.

— Tranquilícese señor — ¡A la mierda tranquilizarme! si le pasa algo a Bella me muero — ¿Donde están?

— Estamos a media hora de la entrada oeste de Seattle, hay otros autos involucrados, nosotros logramos salirnos de la carretera a tiempo, los otros autos… — mire hacia atrás a ver donde había una fuerte nube de humo y fuego de la cual poco a poco se fue acercando un auto _¡una maldita camioneta descontrolada venía en nuestra dirección! _— Maldita sea

Tiré mi teléfono y traté de luchar con la puerta de nuevo pero nada, comencé a llorar maldiciendo, mire a Bella ¿Cómo podía pasarnos esto? la abrace fuertemente

…Te amo- esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que la oscuridad me arrastrara con ella.

.

.

.

BPOV

Traté de moverme y no pude, mi cuerpo dolía, mi pecho dolía, mi cara ardía. ¿Dónde estaba? Hace unos minutos estaba con Edward en el coche…

¿Qué pasó?

La conciencia llegó a mí.

Los recuerdos también

Las luces, los coches, los gritos y el intento de Edward por salvarnos…

— Está reaccionando — escuché que decían, pero un molesto pitido llegaba a mis oídos. Me removí incomoda, quería abrir mis ojos ¿Por qué no podía? Me sentía muy cansada — Isabella ¿me escucha? – traté de abrir mi boca y contestar, pero fue como si un millón de agujas traspasaran la carne de mi rostro, lo único que conseguí fue liberar solo una especie de quejido.

— ¿Doctor qué le pasa? ¿Ella está bien? — reconocía esa voz chillona ¿Qué hacía Renee aquí?

— Señora cálmese, ella solo ha tratado de moverse muy rápido — ¿Ella? ¿Se refería a mí? ¿Porque me dolía todo? Traté nuevamente de abrir mis ojos, esta vez consiguiéndolo y parpadeando varias veces, acostumbrándome a la luminosidad del lugar.

— Isabella, esta vez trate de no esforzarse mucho— enfoqué mi vista en dirección al hombre canoso con bata blanca que me hablaba — ¿recuerda por qué está aquí?

Imágenes iban y venían…

…autos delante y atrás de nosotros.

… los arboles.

… las maldiciones de Edward.

¡Edward!

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para hablar sin importarme el dolor, en esos momentos la presión y angustia que sentía en mi pecho eran más importantes.

— _¿Dónde está Edward?_ — mi voz era apenas un murmullo, el doctor frunció el ceño y miro a un lado, yo lo seguí y mire a mi madre con unas grandes ojeras en los ojos y una mueca dibujada en su cara.

— Cariño en estos momentos tu recuperación es importante y….

— _¿Dónde está Edward? _—la interrumpí bruscamente sin impórtame el dolor.

La sensación en mi pecho iba en aumento, su mirada preocupada y el silencio del doctor no ayudaban. Trate de incorporarme un poco y fue cuando me di cuenta de las condiciones en que mi cuerpo estaba, y entendí un poco las punzadas de dolor que eran enviadas desde todas partes del mismo.

Mi brazo izquierdo — el sano — estaba conectado a una vía de un suero, en el antebrazo del derecho tenía una venda corta, una sábana blanca cubría la mitad de mi cuerpo y estaba segura que el dolor proveniente de mis piernas era causas de moretones, ya que no estaban inmovilizadas. Al no poder moverme como hubiese deseado, fije mi mirada en mi madre que aun no respondía mi pregunta.

— Bella, cariño— su tono tranquilizador hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y que el constante pitido fuera más rápido— Edward… él aun no ha despertado.

— ¿No ha despertado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió? —sabía que esto era malo, pero aun así no lograba aun salir de esta especie de conmoción ante las palabras de mi madre.

— Bella tienes setenta y cuatro horas inconsciente y al parecer no tenemos daño cerebral — esta vez el era el doctor quien me hablaba. ¿Setenta y dos horas? ¿Tres días? — el conductor del auto, asumo que es tu compañero, está siendo atendido por un colega mío, ya que las lesiones de él se limitaron a fracturas y a un golpe en la cabeza que aun no sabemos qué consecuencias podrá tener, por ahora debo de llevarte a la sala de _rayos X_ para practicarte algunos estudios.

— ¿Él está bien entonces? — Mi corazón a un latía muy rápido y sabía que mis ojos estaban humedecidos.

— El informe concreto de su estado lo desconozco, en medidas generales se espera que esté bien, sin embargo pensábamos que el despertaría primero que tú, pues la gravedad de tus heridas son es profunda y la cantidad de analgésicos que se te fue suministrada fue mayor a la de él — Explicó el doctor.

Me habían calmado sus palabras. Edward estaría bien, entonces yo también lo estaría. Era así de simple Edward vivía y yo lo hacía, lo amaba demasiado, un mundo sin él sería un mundo donde yo no tendría lugar.

Algo de las palabras dichas por el doctor llamaron mi atención, la forma en cómo habló de mis heridas en un alto nivel de gravedad, pero si en mi auto evaluación no parecía tener nada anormal o extremadamente preocupable. Aunque si algo no me había dejado desde que desperté era el dolor y ardor que sentía del cuello para arriba. Con cuidado llevé mi mano con la vía intravenosa a tocar mi cabeza que la sentía el doble de su tamaño normal. Tocaba una tela de algodón ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? El tamaño de la gasa era considerable ya que rodeaba la mitad de mi cara, puse un poco con mi dedo y el dolor me hizo gemir lastimosamente.

— Le recomiendo que no haga eso señorita Swan — el doctor apartó mi mano con cuidado y pude ver como mi madre comenzaba a llorar.

— ¿Qué está mal mamá? —ella lloró más fuerte y en ese momento entró Charlie que también tenía cara de cansancio.

— Bella, hija, qué susto nos has metido —Charlie se acercó y besó mi frente — este pobre viejo no podría soportar perderte.

Me sentí mal por todo esto, pero estaba poniéndome nerviosa ¿que tenía en mi cara? Charlie también le dio un beso a mi mejilla vendada e hinchada, fue un beso cargado de tristeza. El doctor estaba revisando unas planillas que una enfermera le acababa de entregar.

— Doctor, ¿Qué me pasó en el rostro? — Renée abrazó a Charlie y el doctor me dio una mirada reconfortante.

— Isabella parece que el primer impacto fue el más desafortunado para ti. La parte posterior del musculo facial de tu mejilla recibió un corte profundo que se extendió un poco más abajo del musculo ocular, impidiendo así daños en alguna arteria cercana al ojo. Sin embargo, la profundidad y alargamiento de la herida fue lo suficiente profunda como para que necesitaras una cirugía, la cual se complicó por los golpes que la piel recibió después del corte inicial, imagino en el segundo impacto. Tuviste incrustaciones internas de pequeñas partículas de vidrio, fueron quince puntos de sutura sin contar cuatro puntos más en el inferior de tu mandíbula. Lamento decirte que el daño puede o no ser permanente, solo con el tiempo lo definiremos.

Había escuchado cada palabra dicha por el doctor, también había escuchado cada sollozo proferido por mi madre, el pitido constante del monitor también llegaba a ser oído de forma baja. El dolor en mi cara se intensifico queriendo hacerse notar, diciéndome que era real. No podía describir lo que sentía, no podría decir con palabras todo o que atravesaba mi cabeza.

Miedo.

Tristeza.

Dolor.

Confusión.

¿Me acaban de decir que he quedado desfigurada? ¿Qué posiblemente toda mi vida tenga una espantosa marca en mi cara?

— ¿Puedo verme en un espejo? —no reconocí mi voz, salió sin demostrar ningún estado de ánimo, fue un tono seco que no traspasaba ninguna de las emociones que sentía.

— Hija no es necesario…

— Si es necesario — le corté duramente a Charlie —por favor — mi madre miró al doctor que movió su cabeza asintiendo. La enfermera se acercó a mí y comenzó a remover las gasas, Renee escondió su rostro en el pecho de mi padre llorando.

La enfermera terminó y el doctor me tendió un pequeño espejo que sostuve con la mano donde aun estaba la intravenosa. Acerqué el espejo a mí…

Antes, lo primero que veía al mirarme en un espejo era mi espeso, largo y ondulado cabello castaño, o mis ojos en busca de ese libro abierto del que todos hablaban.

Antes, miraba mi rostro casi albino y cubierto de pequeñas pecas en la nariz, siempre quejándome por la extremada palidez.

Antes, veía a Isabella Swan reflejada en un espejo.

Ahora todo lo que podía ver era una sutura que tenía forma de una "C" deforme que sobresalía en medio de la hinchazón y los moretones, lo peor no recaía en la sutura. No, lo peor estaba en las pequeñas hendiduras de mi carne como una especie de quemadura. No pude observar ninguna otra herida o rasguño, mi atención estaba allí, en esa herida que comenzaba a picar por las lágrimas que no sabía que derramaba. Era como si mi cara hubiese sido remplazada por una horrenda mascara, la persona que se reflejaba en ese espejo no era yo, yo no deseaba ser esa persona. No esa no era yo.

El espejo cayó al piso rompiéndose en pedazos y por primera vez desde que desperté, lloré. Lloré como niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche, lloré rechazando lo que había visto en ese espejo y lloré negándome a ser ese monstruo con una enorme cicatriz.

.

.

Los calmantes me mantenían en un sopor donde no controlaba mis propios pensamientos. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas había recibido las visitas de algunos de los Cullen, y la mirada que me dieron era algo que no quería volver a ver, y a lo que sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que acostúmbrame. A la lástima, a las miradas de compasión. Pero aún no estaba lista para eso.

Así que después de ver como Esme y Alice me hablaban sobre los avances de Edward, decidí no recibir más visitas y les dejé en claro a mis padres que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Edward me viera de esta manera. No, él tenía que recordarme como era yo, mis mejillas sonrojadas que tanto amaba, los ojos que decía eran lo más hermoso que había visto. El no merecía condenarse a una vida con un monstruo, con alguien cuyo rostro jamás será el mismo. Tampoco podría soportar que él me mirara como lo hacía su madre o su hermana. No podría vivir con eso.

Estaba segura que decidir dejar a Edward era lo más duro que haría jamás. Sería difícil, pero era lo mejor para él y para mí. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera pasó a revisar mi intravenosa y los monitores a los que aún seguía conectada.

— ¿Ha habido alguna novedad con el paciente de la habitación once? — le pregunte en tono confidencial por encima vez en ese día, la enfermera me sonrió.

— Oh sí, he escuchado que despertó hace un par de horas – me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente — también han dicho que solo pregunta por una tal Isabella Swan — me guiñó el ojo y yo comencé a llorar.

Renée entró y se acercó a abrazarme mientras que la enfermera salía del cuarto totalmente confundida por mi reacción.

— Cariño cálmate, me imagino que ya la enfermera te ha dicho que Edward despertó — yo asentí en sus brazos — cielo, hay alguien que quiere hablarte.

Alcé mi vista y miré como la puerta era abierta de nuevo y Alice entraba por ella con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.

— Alice, por favor vete — pedí también llorando.

— Bella soy tu mejor amiga, no me puedes pedir eso. Tampoco puedes alejar a Edward, eso lo está matando en su habitación. El no poder estar cerca de ti lo está volviendo loco.

— No puedo permitir que me vea así, no quiero que me vea de esta forma — le supliqué señalado mi rostro para dar más énfasis, pero ella y Renée intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado que no entendí, en la cual mi madre asintió.

— Bella hay algo que tú aún no sabes, Edward…

.

.

Dejé que Alice me llevara en la silla de ruedas en los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de Edward, yo no era la única que la estaba pasando mal, no era la única que tenia secuelas de ese horrible accidente. Alice tocó la puerta que tenía un enorme número once escrito, se escuchó un leve y ronco "pasa" dicho desde adentro. Era él, su voz era inconfundible, escucharlo hablar me hizo sollozar más fuerte, desde que Alice me lo contó no paraba de llorar.

Entramos a la pequeña y blanca habitación, donde en el medio, acostado en una camilla, estaba el que hasta hace pocos días creí sería la persona con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.

— Alice ¿eres tú? —Su voz sonaba ansiosa, y su vista estaba en un punto fijo— ¿hablaste con Bella? —comencé a llorar más alto. Moví yo misma mi silla y me acerqué a él y tomé su mano.

— Si amor, ya estoy aquí— el sonrió y giró un poco su cabeza aún sin mirarme a mí, sus ojos se enfocaban en algún lugar de la habitación y las palabras de Alice se repitieron en mi cabeza:

_"Bella hay algo que aún no sabes, Edward… Él ha perdido la visión por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Mi hermano no puede verte, él ha quedado ciego…"_

* * *

**Gracias a nuestra Beta *Pkña Pcosa* cuyas observaciones y correcciones hicieron posible este capítulo. **

**Hola sean bienvenidas a esta pequeña historia. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, un poco difícil pero, no sé, ustedes díganme si les gusto. :D**

**Bienvenidas* ya el siguiente cap está en proceso y será escrito por mi hermanita LucyCullenBB.**

**Nos leemos pronto* un abrazo grande XOXO**

**¿Les gusto? Oh por cierto el final feliz con nosotras en 100% seguro :) **


	2. Capitulo dos

**Contest: Perfecta Navidad FFAD.**

**Equípo: Hearts united by winter**

**Integrantes: Zoalesita, LucyCullenBB, Coco CullenSwan y Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson.**

**Canción oficial de el fic: "Little things" by One Direction.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nuestra autoría.**

**Beta: *****Pkña Pcosa***

**N/As: Este mini-fic es para la participación en el concurso "Perfecta Navidad FFAD" y cada capítulo será escrito por una autora diferente del cual esta conformado el equipo. Hubo un hecho en el cual nos inspiramos de una cadena de correos de internet, pero no esta basa o es una adaptación de la cadena. Lo manejamos y vamos a dar un desenlace a nuestra propia manera.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: *Con los ojos del corazón***

**Por: LucyCullenBB**

* * *

_I won't let these little things (No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas)_  
_slip out of my mouth (Se resbalen de mi boca)_  
_But if I do (pero si lo hago)_  
_It's you (Eres tu)_  
_(oh It's you) (oh eres tu)_  
_They add up to (la suma de todas ellas)_  
_I'm in love with you (Estoy enamorado de ti)_  
_And all these little things. (Y de todas esas pequeñas cosas)_

** Bella POV**

La primera vez que vi a Edward en New Jersey quedé totalmente maravillada por sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales, creaban una perfecta armonía con su nívea piel y su cabello cobrizo, siempre tan rebelde como él. Con el pasar de los años y al conocerlo más, descubrí que la nobleza que invadía su corazón superaba en creces su belleza física, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la inmensa calidez humana que tenía y que se veía reflejada de manera inusual en sus enigmáticas esmeraldas.

Amé sus ojos…

Los amaba.

Eran tan expresivos y persuasivos que… a pesar de disimular muy bien mi indiferencia hacia él por años… fallé.

Luego del primer beso, me enamoré de él; luego del cuadro que pintó y me regaló para mi cumpleaños, lo amé… pero fue luego de su declaración de amor bajo el cielo de New Jersey lleno de estrellas, coloreando su rostro e iluminando sus ojos, que no tuve fuerzas para alejarme de él ni negarle nada…

Sus ojos me cautivaron. Me hicieron prisionera.

Y lo seguirían haciendo, a pesar de la inaudita e injusta manera en que habían perdido su cálido resplandor en aquel fatídico accidente; el mismo que hizo que mi rostro quedara desfigurado.

¿Acaso el dolor que sentimos a causa de nuestra tragedia no es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarnos en paz?

O es que… ¿además debemos perder el alma y recibir un sinfín de golpes arrolladores en el corazón al ver sufrir a la persona que amas?

¿Acaso es justo que un hombre generoso y noble tenga que lidiar con una tragedia de tal magnitud?

No, ¡no es justo!

- Bella, ¿eres tú? –Me preguntó su aterciopelada voz, abstrayéndome de los recuerdos y de la intensa rabia que tenía hacia la vida, ella nos jugaba una mala pasada, ¿era pecado amar?-. Mi amor, ¿estás aquí o eres un sueño?

- Sí, Edward… -susurré enjugándome las lágrimas. Sentí enérgicamente el aguijón de la intravenosa que conectaba con el suero pero no me importó, el dolor que sentía por ver a Edward ciego, perdido entre su propia oscuridad, lo superaba-. Las enfermeras me habían dicho que por fin habías despertado, y gracias a Alice estoy aquí…

- Me mataba no poder estar al lado tuyo, sabía que no que querías visitas pero… -hizo una pausa sin bajar la cabeza, manteniendo su vista en un punto fijo, me dolía atroz-. Si soy incapaz de verte de nuevo, al menos quiero apaciguar mi necesidad de ti teniéndote a mi lado, acariciando tu rostro y escuchándote hablar… -murmuró al final con su voz contenida por el llanto. Él también sufría a pesar de que trataba de engañarme con su ecuanimidad.

¡Dios!

El corazón se me destrozó, lo sentí romperse en miles de pedacitos que caían al suelo como si fuesen una ventana destrozada por una explosión, como llanto líquido, como cualquier cosa. El hombre de mi vida no podría nunca más ver, ¡¿qué estábamos pagando Señor?!

- Edward no digas eso… -respiré hondo y traté de pronunciar con calma-: volverás a ver pronto, te lo juro, mi amor.

- No Bella… El doctor me dijo que sería difícil, casi imposible –oh, mi vida entera se desvanecía a mis pies-. No llores por favor, es suficiente con mi dolor.

¡Y yo que pensaba que una cicatriz era lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien!

- Conseguiremos los mejores médicos para que te devuelvan la vista. Nada es imposible, Edward.

Sonrió de lado con pesadumbre.

- ¿Sabes que lo único que me mantiene con vida eres tú, Bella? Por favor no empañes tus mejillas con un llanto innecesario –acercó su mano a mi rostro para tocarme pero yo rápidamente me alejé de él impávida, asustada por la reacción que ese acto desencadenaría, una reacción que de seguro sería de asco o fastidio ante una piel llena de hendiduras, una piel marcada por la desgracia, una piel que ya no mostraba su tersura, una piel con una horrenda cicatriz…

Edward se percató de mi fugaz hostilidad y frunció el ceño:- ¿Sucede algo, Bella?

No quería que él sintiera estas horribles cicatrices que tenía. Yo solo deseaba que él me recordara siempre como la chica de piel blanca e imperfectamente perfecta que tanto amaba y adoraba acariciar.

Antes que hablara, decidí hacerlo yo.

- No… Tú eres mi vida, Edward –tomé su mano que me buscaba intranquila y la llevé a mi mejilla sana-. Solo eso.

Giré mi rostro y besé interminables veces la palma de su mano mientras él me acariciaba con ternura. No pude aguantar más, quise ser fuerte para él, por nosotros, pero nuevamente fallé… Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control, empañé su dorso y él solo sonrió con tristeza, una fina línea torcida en su rostro de ángel. Bajó su mano por la curva de mi cuello, palpándome y reconociéndome suavemente hasta llegar a mi pecho, a la altura del corazón…

- Ya no llores… Extrañaré tu rostro, tus ojos chocolate y tu maravilloso cabello, pero no será una despedida por siempre, porque en mis recuerdos aun te tengo.

- Edward… -pronuncié como pude, sintiendo un terrible nudo en mi garganta, ya no podía hablar. Lo miraba a él, me tocaba el rostro, veía su vulnerabilidad y me sentía morir.

Le abracé y decidí erradicar toda idea que minutos antes tuve sobre alejarlo de mi vida… Yo había querido que él no me viese así, hecha un monstruo, pero, ante nuestra tragedia, ansiaba, necesitaba y rogaba a todos los cielos que para enfrentar nuestro dolor, lo mejor era que nos mantuviéramos juntos…

_Tanto como duren nuestras vidas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, el hospital fue un caos desde que amaneció. No se me permitió dormir en la misma habitación que Edward porque tenían que cambiarme el suero, suministrarme vitaminas y calmantes –por el shock en el que estuve inmersa después de hablar con él-, y continuar monitoreando mi recuperación.

El barullo se debía, a que habían traído de emergencia a varias personas que habían resultado heridas en una explosión, en uno de los establos del área rural de Washington y el hospital mejor equipado era este, el de Seattle. Estaba al tanto de todo gracias a Betty, una de las enfermeras que me atendía y que trataba de calmarme con esta noticia, diciéndome que la magnitud del daño en la piel de los afectados sería irreparable –todo lo contrario a mí- ya que las quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado que habían sufrido, provocaron la destrucción de sus nervios, vasos sanguíneos, linfáticos y glándulas sudoríparas. Todo el cuerpo estaba comprometido y no tendría capacidad de regeneración.

Me estremecí y hasta temblé de nervios... Jamás pensé que podía ponerse peor. Ya no quise escuchar más, me había vuelto muy nerviosa, una de las secuelas del shock.

- Betty, no me cuentes más… -le rogué tocada por el sentimiento. No sabría si aquellos hombres habían hecho algún daño en su vida pero no se merecían una desgracia como esta. Nadie lo merecía. Ni tampoco Edward.

- Es solo para que lo sepas Isabella. Tu cicatriz puede ser tratada, hay muchos avances en la medicina ahora; pero para el tipo de quemadura que ellos han sufrido será imposible… -hizo una pausa también acongojada-. Como te dije, sus terminaciones nerviosas fueron destruidas por la fuente térmica, muchos de ellos sufrirán la amputación de alguna de sus extremidades… en pocas palabras...

- Lo sé… -le interrumpí conmovida.

Las horas que quedaron de la tarde me martiricé con todo este asunto de las quemaduras de piel. En cierta parte, me había enfrascado muchísimo con la absurda idea de que ni Edward ni yo pudiésemos obtener algún día una solución… Anoche había dejado la esperanza atrás, ¿de qué me serviría? No tenía ni veía ninguna señal; sin embargo, la realidad me había golpeado de manera catastrófica hoy día, sacándome del pequeño mundo de egoísmo que había adquirido… Había personas que tenían problemas más drásticos que el mío y eso me debería dar ánimos y fuerza para sobreponerme a todo esto y luchar al lado de Edward… sin embargo aun me sentía confundida y dolida con el mundo… ¿Cuándo encontraré al culpable de mi desgracia? ¿Existirá? Sí, seguro.

- Bella, ¿podemos pasar?

- Sí… -respondí al llamado de Alice y Esme con cierta expectativa, pues esperaba que me contaran sobre el estado de Edward.

Al entrar a la habitación me sorprendió, e incluso me hizo derramar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, al ver las preciosas flores violetas que me traían. Alice sostenía además dos globos multicolores que decían _"recupérate pronto"_… Oh, los pequeños detalles aun hacían que mi alma se estremeciera, pero no quería demostrar debilidad porque aparentemente, la vida se aprovechaba de eso para arrebatarme la felicidad.

- ¿Cómo está Edward? ¿Podremos marcharnos mañana?

- Sí. El doctor Whitlock ha solicitado una resonancia magnética con contraste para ver si existe algún otro daño interno, nada de que preocuparse querida –me respondió Esme en actitud maternal. Alice sonrió animada, lo que me dio cierto confort. Solo esperaba que todo saliese negativo pues no aguantaría otra mala noticia como la de ayer.

- Gracias.

- Bella… -la voz dubitativa de Alice llamó mi atención. Traté de arreglar mi cabello sobre mi mejilla herida para que no causara una impresión de pena ni fastidio-. Espero no te moleste, pero ayer me tomé la libertad de hacer algunas compras para su nuevo departamento…

- Alice… -la reté.

- Tómalo como nuestro regalo de navidad, querida –me dijo Esme.

- Y ya no preguntes más Bella. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti –me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿A qué te refieres Alice?

- Ya lo verás –dijo saltarina-. Por ahora, preocúpate en salir airosa en tus últimos exámenes médicos.

Esperanzada, pensé que cambiar de entorno podría ser una buena señal, tal como me lo dijo Betty: nosotros habíamos recibido una segunda oportunidad de vida y debíamos aprovecharla. Tenía razón, hubiese sido peor, salvo que yo todavía no le encontraba el sentido a lo ocurrido. Para mí, todo había perdido su rumbo, estábamos siendo castigados, nadie me lo quitaría de la cabeza y estaba segura que por ahora sería muy difícil volver a confiar en los designios y sueños de la vida…

Y no lo haría ni por ser navidad.

**.**

**.**

- Con cuidado, Edward, aquí hay un escalón… -pronuncié en voz baja-, y aquí otro.

Mi novio sonrió calmadamente y prosiguió a subir con cautela las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban de la calle a la entrada principal del nuevo edificio. Esme y yo éramos su apoyo y lo íbamos guiando con mucha precaución hasta el interior, en donde se encontraba un hall de estilo colonial que conducía a los lavados, a la recepción y por último, al ascensor que nos llevaría hasta el piso ocho. El edificio era cálido, pintoresco, de paredes de color blanco y damasco y lo más importante: quedaba a diez minutos del hospital de Seattle. Algo muy conveniente tanto para realizar de manera constante los chequeos neurológicos de Edward, así como para ocultar a la monstruo Isabella de todo el cotilleo de New Jersey.

Alejarse del mundo era mi primera opción. No quería que nadie me viera así porque conocía muy bien la reacción que tendría cada uno: pena, lástima, fastidio y repulsión. Y yo no estaba emocionalmente estable para enfrentármelos. Además, tenía que aceptar que después del accidente me había vuelto muy nerviosa, tenía pesadillas constantes y siempre despertaba llorando o sudando frío con una desorientación total, por lo que no podría soportar a estas alturas un viaje tan largo -fatal y desgraciado- como el que habíamos hecho.

Así que decidimos quedarnos en Seattle. Nuestros padres nos apoyaron y estuvieron en parte contentos porque nos tendrían más cerca.

"_Primero la salud chicos, y después el trabajo", _había dicho mi padre quien nos había conseguido –con rapidez- este pequeño departamento gracias a los contactos que tenía. En sus años mozos, había sido un abogado reconocido y mantenía aun contacto con sus clientes de bienes raíces.

- Bienvenidos –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y entregándome las llaves. Renée y Charlie estaban parados a un extremo de la sala, terminando de arreglar lo que sería una chimenea eléctrica con cinco botitas rojas y unas maravillosas guirnaldas de navidad.

Ya ni sabía si debía seguir creyendo en los milagros de la navidad.

- ¿Y qué les parece? ¡Hice lo que pude! –Exclamó Alice a viva voz al vernos atravesar el umbral. Rápidamente abrí los ojos como platos y la insté a callarse-. Perdón… no me di cuenta –se sonrojó y miró a Edward con una mirada entristecida-… No… solo… fue la costumbre…

Edward ladeó la cabeza con cierta pena al percibir la incomodidad de su hermana y sonrió. Él mantenía su mirada fija y una vulnerabilidad que me mataba.

Alice seguía expectante, muy animada. A su lado, un arbolito pequeño decorado con alegres luces de colores, lleno de estrellas y bombillas lilas y azules, alegraba el ambiente, pero para mí, no significaban nada. La navidad no sería igual nunca más, o eso creía.

Los miré extrañada.

¿Qué que me parecía? No tenía palabras para describirlo… Todo era tan confuso, tan rápido, tan irreal, que ciertamente ya ni sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí parada. Me remonté a aquellos días en que nos divertíamos con Edward trasladando mis cosas a su departamento, cuando jugábamos en las escaleras o cuando peleábamos por decidir qué cosas debíamos desechar y que otras guardar…o cuando hacíamos el amor en la alfombra de la sala, esperando a que el amanecer nos atrapara y nos cubriera con el mágico sentimiento que nos estremecía y nos hacía agradecer a la vida el poder estar juntos… Ahora, estaba aquí, en un departamento que no era el mío, sintiendo calma y nostalgia, odio y desasosiego y rabia… mucha rabia… Nos faltaba tanto por vivir y estábamos tan limitados, como si aquel veintitrés de diciembre Dios nos hubiera dado la espalda, dejándonos así, a la deriva. Ilógico y cáustico ¡pero no encontraba otro motivo! ¡La vida no era justa!

Atiné a sonreír por cortesía. Mi debate interno me dominaba.

- Bueno, creo que debemos dejarlos solos, ¿nos vamos cariño? –Esme asintió.

- Lo mismo nosotros. Mañana temprano sale mi vuelo a Phoenix, tengo que regresar mi vida, pero estaré lo más pronto posible aquí de nuevo contigo, ¿sí?

- Tranquila mamá. Sé lo difícil que es tu trabajo… -Renée pareció complacida al oírme. Ella no podía darse el gusto de abandonar su trabajo las veces que quería, y yo no quería dar la impresión de chica débil pues tenía que ser fuerte, por Edward y por mí.

- ¿Van a desear algo más chicos? –Preguntó Alice.

- No Ali, gracias.

- ¡Entonces me voy! –Recogió sus cosas de los muebles y se colocó un saco entallado de felpa rojo. A ella siempre le quedaba todo muy sofisticado-. Llámenme si necesitan cualquier cosa, estoy hospedada en el mismo hotel que mis papás.

- Ok –le dije, preguntándome si ella podía resolver la sarta de demonios internos que tenía, ¿qué otra cosa se me podía ofrecer en este momento?

- Hey, ¿y tú a donde te vas con tanta prisa? –Edward levantó la voz, llamando mi atención. Estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido, pero siempre mirando al mismo sitio-. Y no me hagas muecas ni nada, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, ¿sabes?

- Y no lo olvido, hermanito. Y ya que preguntas, te diré… tengo que alistarme porque hoy tengo una cita –Carlisle abrió sus ojos impresionado y Edward fijó una línea inescrutable en su tez blanca. Padre e hijo celosos. Mi mejor amiga se dio cuenta y salió rapidísimo de la habitación no sin antes enviarnos un beso volado y gritar-: ¡No diré más!

Sin más demoras, nuestros padres se despidieron y nos recordaron el número de teléfono donde podríamos encontrarlos, y… al fin nos habíamos quedado solos en nuestro departamento, al que tendríamos que ir llamando "nuevo hogar".

Quizá empezar de nuevo no sería tan malo, el único inconveniente era que yo no tenía planeado salir a ningún sitio. Tenía una actitud muy adversa a lo que sucedía y, aunque haya logrado adaptarme a la idea de que nuestros padres y Alice me vieran así, todavía no me sentía capaz de salir a la luz pública. No en este estado. Claro que no.

Las personas siempre te van a decir: "_no te preocupes, no hagas caso al qué dirán", "lo que vale realmente es lo que tienes ahí, en el corazón", "Si te miran mal, míralos peor"_… ¡Ja! Todo eso ya no servía, por la sencilla razón que ellos no estaban en mi piel, ellos no sabían lo terrible y agobiada que me sentía por cargar con una cicatriz que yo no busqué ni que me la gané genéticamente.

Y nadie sabe la verdad de nada, porque la única forma de descubrirlo es viviendo con quien se sufre.

- Bella… -su voz aterciopelada me regresó la cordura.

- Sí mi amor, dime.

- No quiero resultar una molestia para ti –abrí los labios para responderle y los volví a cerrar, sus ojos estaban tristes otra vez-, ¿podrías enseñarme el departamento de una vez para así memorizar todo y no ser una carga?

¡Oh, por Dios!

- Edward nunca serás una carga para mí… -me apresuré a decir, acunando su perfecto rostro-, cada vez que me necesites, ahí estaré. Te ayudaré y guiaré hacia donde tú deseas -las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de mis ojos, mientras más las contenía, la garganta me dolía y los ojos me ardían-. Solo pídemelo…

- ¿A pesar de todo? –Tragó saliva, conmovido.

- Sí. A pesar de todo y mucho más.

Y por fin Edward esbozó una brillante sonrisa. Extendió su mano para acariciarme y me aparté de inmediato. No pasó desapercibido para él. Frunció el ceño, atisbando una sombría mirada y justo antes de que hablara volví a callarlo, llevando nuevamente su mano a mi mejilla sana. Entrecerré mi mano libre con la suya y lo besé… En aquel instante deseé morir en sus labios. Fue un beso dulce, suave y reconfortante.

¿Hasta cuando podría durar esta farsa? No lo sabía, pero por ahora su no visión me daba cierto confort, como también me comprimía de dolor como si tuviese pinzas atravesadas por todo mi cuerpo… Lo miraba a sus ojos, los tenía ahí, en físico, pero a la vez no, porque yo había perdido su atención; la dulzura con que me miraban; el orgullo que resplandecía cada vez que lograba un buen trabajo en la empresa… Había perdido todo y eso dolía. Dolía como mierda.

Creo que para todos sería difícil enfrentar una situación así, ¿quién podría pensar que en un segundo toda mi vida podría cambiar?

Al menos yo podía ver, pero él no. Y dolía…

- Bella, en mi oscuridad, el recuerdo de tus ojos son el brillo de mi noche –murmuró contra mis labios.

Me mordí el labio rendida ante él, siempre tan romántico.

Sonreí y lo llené de besos, por su frente, por sus parpados, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios finos y suaves, por su barbilla y su incipiente barba… hasta refugiarme en el maravilloso olor que destilaba su cuello, muy Edward. Nos abrazamos muy fuerte. Desde que habíamos abandonado el hospital no lo habíamos hecho y necesitábamos contenernos el uno al otro y expresarnos así el apoyo incondicional que nos teníamos. Fue maravilloso.

Edward se levantó del mueble segundos después y tiró de mi mano, acercándome hasta su pecho. Le di un ultimo besito y lo guié hacia el interior para que conociera la casa.

.

.

.

Los primero días fueron muy difíciles, debía reconocerlo.

La cicatriz me ardía a pesar de las pomadas que me echaba, y Edward tuvo que aprender a usar bastón para movilizarse por el departamento sin caerse. El bastón era de metal, muy sencillo y le serviría poco tiempo hasta que consiguiéramos un bastón especial para invidentes. Alice había averiguado que los mejores eran los fabricados con fibras sintéticas y que cuando detectaba un obstáculo, empezaba a vibrar, proporcionándole asimismo información de la superficie en la que caminaba. Algo muy útil para Edward, porque él insistía en salir a dar vueltas por la manzana para tomar aire fresco. Yo siempre eludía aquella conversación porque atravesar la puerta de este edificio solo significaría una cosa: marginación… y eso no lo quería ni para Edward ni para mí…

Mientras tanto, Alice venía a visitarnos cada vez que podía. Un par de veces llegó con Esme y un riquísimo pastel de chocolate recién horneado. Según ella quería traernos más dulzura a nuestra vida para que ambos olvidáramos un instante nuestra tragedia.

A pesar de que rápidamente Edward se había adaptado al bastón, se mostraba de vez en cuando colérico y solo calmaba su furia cuando se sentaba a pintar, o al menos trataba de hacerlo porque sus trazos no eran definidos y no tenía facultad para combinar la paleta de colores. No obstante, su habilidad estaba ahí y se acostumbró a usar la acuarela color azul marino y poco a poco, con la práctica y con su innato talento que me conquistó una vez, empezó a dibujar con soltura. Yo lo ayudaba, guiando su mano a la paleta o al agua, o trayéndole aguarrás. En lo poco que había avanzado, había pintado mi rostro en tonalidades azules matizadas, me pareció fantástico.

- Te salió perfecto, Edward –esbozó una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

- No tanto como el original, pero supongo que debo confiar en tu criterio.

- ¡Oh tonto! ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy bonita?

- ¿Cómo crees eso mi vida? Solo que dudo mucho que esta pintura le haga justicia al hermoso recuerdo que tengo de ti… -torció en un gesto divino.

Oh, Edward tan tierno…

Aquella tarde, estábamos dibujando y jugando con las temperas cuando tocaron la puerta.

Nos dirigimos tomando las precauciones necesarias. Era poco más de las tres de la tarde y nadie había quedado en venir a vernos. Mamá ya estaba en Phoenix desde antes de ayer y Charlie debería estar en Forks, poniendo en orden los casos de la fiscalía.

- ¿Quién es? –Preguntó Edward con voz de mando.

- ¿Señor Cullen? Soy el teniente Cane. Necesito conversar con ustedes.

Apreté la mano de Edward y leyendo su expresión, decidí abrir la puerta.

- Buenas tardes. En el hospital me dijeron en donde podría encontrarlos.

Edward se puso nervioso pero trató de mostrarse serio. El teniente Cane resultó ser un hombre de más de cincuenta años de cabello rojizo y ojos claros, que recopilaba información sobre el accidente de carretera de aquel fatídico día. Le invitamos a pasar a la salita y de inmediato cubrí mi cicatriz con mi cabello, traté de mirarlo muy poco.

- No tenía planeado hacer esto mucho más grande de lo que es, pero hemos recibido una orden con carácter de urgencia para dar con la persona o personas responsables del accidente –dijo con sobriedad. De su bolsillo del saco, pude notar una libretita y un lapicero-. Mis detectives ya están en ello, analizando la escena del crimen y los vehículos.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿Estaríamos involucrados? –Edward dijo muy serio sin dejar de mirar al frente, hacia la corbata del hombre, como si lo hiciese al propósito. Mantenía un porte solemne.

- No directamente pero sí como testigos potenciales –abrí los ojos, tragué saliva-. Señores no les pido que rebusquen y revivan todo lo que sucedió, porque sé que es doloroso pero… si recordaran algo, por más pequeño que sea, que haya sucedido minutos antes del choque sería de muchísima ayuda… ¿Quizá vieron a alguna persona atravesarse, un cartel, una imagen cualquiera?

Me esforcé en recordar pero la verdad era que mi subconsciente había bloqueado categóricamente todas aquellas imágenes… No quería dolor, no quería recuerdos.

- Es todo tan confuso -expuse.

- No trate de cubrirse el rostro con el cabello, por favor. Míreme a los ojos señorita Swan -su enérgica voz, con tal presión e insistencia me hizo sentir mal, cosa que él notó en mi indiferencia y apática timidez.

Torcí los labios e hice lo que me pidió. Noté a Edward perplejo, removiéndose en su sitio incómodo. Luego adoptó un extraño y confuso parpadeo hasta transformar sus labios en una línea recta, inescrutable. A estas alturas él ya debería de tener una idea general de lo que estaba pasando.

- Disculpe que haya sido rudo, pero la ley me obliga a serlo. No fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal.

- Descuide, es mi culpa teniente... -levanté el rostro y clavé en él mi mirada acusadora. Tuve que reunir valor para dejar que me viera así-. Todavía me es difícil procesar todo esto.

Edward seguía ceñudo, con aspecto cansino y procesando todo.

- ¿Sospecha de alguien? –Inquirí.

- Sí –respondió con cautela-. Uno de los carros involucrados lo conducía uno de los médicos más importantes de la ciudad, lo cual ha conllevado a la generación de envidia y rencor entre sus colegas, bueno, según lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora, por ello no nos parece casualidad que justo a su regreso de Port Angeles haya sucedido esto.

- Oh, está bien.

Entonces todo podía ser parte de una emboscada a un alto e importante médico de Seattle. ¿Y nosotros por qué tuvimos que pagar su culpa? Injusticia, eso era.

El teniente Cane miró su reloj disimuladamente varias veces mientras Edward trataba de recordar lo sucedido. Vagamente le dijo que cuando veníamos manejando por la interestatal ocho, un camión apareció a su lado derecho dificultando el paso de un auto que parecía estaba huyendo. En ese instante, él quiso ralentizar, pero no pudo porque otros dos autos venían por atrás a gran velocidad. Se sintió en una especie de carrera fórmula uno, lo cual le desestabilizó y le hizo perder el control de los cambios. En el momento que quiso desviarse de la carretera, los frenos no le funcionaron y le hicieron patinar por el asfalto hasta colisionar con un árbol.

Era la primera vez que oía su relato completo, su voz quedada y temblorosa me hizo sentir exactamente lo que él sintió: impotencia y dolor… Mis nervios no lo pudieron resistir. Tuve que ir a la cocineta por un vaso de agua con azúcar.

Regresé segundos después, cuando el teniente ya se despedía.

- Bueno señores, ha sido un placer conocerlos –nos estrechamos las manos en el umbral de la puerta-. Gracias por los datos, no ha sido mi intención hacerlos revivir este penoso accidente, pero si todo sale bien y atrapamos al culpable, o culpables, no duden en que intervendré por ustedes para que reciban una indemnización. Ambos han sufrido secuelas de este accidente y quien lo haya hecho no puede quedarse impune. Es lo más justo para todos.

Sus palabras cayeron de lleno en la herida. Una herida palpable y subjetiva que me puso nuevamente los nervios de punta e hicieron que Edward adoptara una pose de lo más desdeñosa. Si antes él había dudado, ahora ya no había objeción a reclamos. Era listo y había sacado sus propias conclusiones, seguro.

- Buenas tardes.

¡Oh! ¡¿En qué momento se había estropeado mi plan?!

Tuvimos que esperar a que el teniente Cane se marchara para enfrentarnos.

Caminé hacia la habitación como pude, distrayéndome con los latidos furiosos de mi corazón. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Hasta cuándo podría pretender que no tenía nada?

- Bella, ¿a qué se refería con…? ¡No! –Apretó sus puños-. ¿Cómo es eso que ambos tenemos secuelas del accidente?

- Edward… yo… -estiró su mano hacia mis hombros y con rapidez palpó hasta llegar a mi rostro.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué? –Me preguntó extrañado por mi objeción tan ruda.

- No... Edward, el teniente tiene razón.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Abrió sus ojos de manera alarmante. Su rostro desdibujado me daba indicios de lo terrible que estaba por suceder. No sabría cómo él lo tomaría.

Miré hacia el vacío, perdida entre mis cavilaciones y buscando la mejor forma de decírselo. Estaba acabada, lo presentía.

- Ambos tenemos secuelas del accidente… Yo estoy… -tomé aire, sollozante-. Estoy desfigurada por una horrenda cicatriz.

Listo. Lo había dicho.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó con fuerza.

La atmósfera se tensó al doscientos por ciento.

- El doctor me explicó que por no llevar cinturón de seguridad, mi rostro recibió todo el impacto de la colisión. Tuve incrustaciones de vidrio en el músculo facial de mi mejilla. Tuvieron que operarme y suturarme con quince puntos… -hice una pausa, las lágrimas me ganaban, mojaban mi rostro y hacían arder la cicatriz-, tengo pequeñas hendiduras de carne por toda la mejilla… si me vieras, no me reconocerías Edward, ¡soy un monstruo!

Mucha más tensión.

Dudas.

Miedo.

Un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Isabella? -me preguntó en voz baja, inexpresiva, y el hecho de que hablara me alivió fugazmente.

- ¿No es obvio?

- No lo es para mí. Explícamelo por favor.

- Me he convertido en _la bestia_, Edward. Tú no mereces tener a una novia como yo.

_Tú mereces recodarme con las mejillas sonrosadas y llena de pecas. _

- Por eso no querías que te tocara en el hospital –afirmó. Me partía el alma confesarle la verdad. Yo tenía planeado dejarlo, sacarlo de mi vida con tal que no me viera así, pero entonces, él resultó ser más vulnerable que yo y decidí aprovecharme de esa situación para permanecer a su lado… ¿egoísta? ¿Manipuladora? De repente… ¿irónico, cierto?-. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que yo no te merezco Bella? ¿Por una simple cicatriz?

- No es una simple cicatriz –se quebró mi voz-. Si me vieras Ed…

_Es carne viva._

Era el maldito y estúpido recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche. ¡Si tan solo pudiese cambiar el pasado! ¡Detener el presente!

Edward me abrazó y oculté mi rostro en su pecho. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, refugiándome en su calor, en su fantástico aroma y empecé a llorar como niña pequeña. Lo necesitaba, lo había necesitado tanto… Por fin le dije la verdad y me sentía inexplicablemente reconfortada. Edward atinó sutilmente a acariciarme el cabello y darme besitos en la cabeza… Siempre tan tierno.

- Pero no entiendo por qué me lo ocultaste, ¿no confiabas en mí?

- No es eso Edward… -levanté mi cabeza hacia él. Sentí que me miraba como antes, como si quisiese memorizar cada aspecto de mi rostro, ¿Cómo era esto posible?-. Pero entiéndeme, no quería que… no podía permitirme más dolor.

- Nos tenemos el uno al otro y con eso basta –inhalé y exhalé varias veces para calmarme pero parecía que nada borraría la profunda tristeza que tenía, entonces, vino, lo que tanto estuve esquivando: Edward me cogió el rostro y empezó a acariciarme las mejillas con los nudillos, me acarició la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos, lenta y tortuosamente, tanto que leía en su rostro un gesto de impaciencia y melancolía. La sensación fue muy extraña pero a la vez placentera.

Siguió su reconocimiento, palpando y recorriendo el perfil de mi mandíbula hasta la barbilla. Sus caricias me provocaban un delicioso estremecimiento que acaloraba mi cuerpo.

- Bella, juntos encontraremos la solución –me aseguró-. Tiene que haberla mi amor y te prometo que haremos hasta lo imposible para calmar tu dolor. Te aseguro que vas a recuperar tu hermoso rostro, y si no fuera así, no importa, porque la verdadera belleza está en el corazón, él es quien puede descifrar la auténtica esencia, y tú tienes un corazón hermoso… -su piel cálida reconfortaba cada célula muerta de mi piel. Sentía que el poder de artista que tenía en sus manos se extendía por toda la cicatriz, por todo mi rostro modelando a una nueva Bella-. Tú eres hermosa con o sin cicatriz, Bella… y te amo –unas últimas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos ante sus tan bellas palabras, pero esta vez no me ardió tanto. ¿Sería el poder del amor? Ahí, me sentí amada y querida.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto Edward? ¿Hicimos algo mal? –Le reproché, tomando asiento en la cama.

- No… No lo sé –cambió radicalmente su tono de voz, sus facciones se acentuaron y vi a un hombre golpeado y dolido por el sufrimiento, mi pena. Tensó su mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No sé qué pensaba, pero logré disipar unas pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Oh Dios, Edward estaba llorando. Rápidamente le acuné el rostro como él hizo conmigo y sequé sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar. De pronto, volvió a sonreír y me besó la cicatriz. Oh…- ¿No te das cuenta que esto es solo una prueba más para nuestro amor? Tú me amas a pesar de ser ciego... Yo te amo y te amare a pesar de todo...

- Oh Edward… Quería decírtelo antes, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías…

- Siempre serás hermosa. _Mi _hermosa–y me besó con pasión.

El mundo iba tomando forma nuevamente...

Él me hacía sentir así.

Hizo magia en mí, derrumbó los muros altísimos que había construido alrededor de mi alma desesperanzada y con un beso hizo que mi cuerpo deseara estar con él; con una suave pero intrépida caricia hizo que mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaran y la sangre fluyera errática por todo mi ser hasta resonar en mi entrepierna… No había estado con Edward desde que habíamos salido de New Jersey y por más que nos habíamos necesitado en estos últimos días, no me sentía preparada... Temía perder, ganar en vano, ya no era la misma mujer.

Pero esta vez, todo era diferente. Estaba preparada para amar y ser amada nuevamente a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Era una necesidad no solo del cuerpo, sino del corazón, él necesitaba sentirse amado para emprender un nuevo viaje, un nuevo resurgir.

Edward volvió a besarme con deseo mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por mis muslos desnudos hasta posicionarse en la costura de mi playera. Con prisa lo ayudé a desnudarme y de ahí emprendí mi viaje hacia su torso cubierto. Lo desnudé silenciosamente, acariciando con la palma de mi mano su abdomen tonificado y sus músculos del brazo torneados y magníficos.

Lo lancé hacia el colchón y me senté a horcajadas sobre él para continuar regando besos por su pecho. Edward gruñó, movió los labios en silencio y se estremeció totalmente en mis brazos… Quise que él sintiera y percibiera cada caricia, que dejara atrás su malestar y se rindiera ante mí, para demostrarle que el amor no estaba en lo físico sino en los sentidos. Le bajé el pantalón, liberando su erección y la tomé entre mis manos deslizándome de arriba abajo; cuando levanté mi mirada, Edward estaba inmóvil, hasta los labios habían dejado de moverse. Su rostro tenía una expresión casi feroz, de deseo reprimido y se le habían tensado los tendones del cuello…

Su excitación crecía y él no podía soportarlo más. Jadeó. Nos rodó y quedó encima de mí para quitarme lentamente el short y la ropa interior.

- Hoy se trata de ti, Isabella.

Él no podía verme, pero eso no era impedimento para que su destreza al hacer el amor se hiciera presente, primero en sus labios tan suaves como el satén, que besaban y mordisqueaban mi piel haciéndome cerrar fuertemente los labios… también en sus hábiles dedos, que recorrían la grácil curva de mi cuello y fueron bajando paulatinamente hacia al sur para tentarme. Le encantaba eso: la expectativa, el juego de seducción… atrapó mi pezón entre el dedo pulgar e índice y tiró de él proporcionándome un placer indescriptible. Su respiración era errática, la mía convulsionada, anhelante.

- Puedo amarte de mil maneras diferentes Bella y en cada una puedo demostrarte lo hermosa que eres.

Se detuvo lo suficiente para sonreír y con un último beso, me penetró suavemente, quedándose quieto, moviéndose en círculo lentamente y disfrutando de la sensación que era colmarme por completo. Contuve el aliento, embebida por sus besos y por lo delicioso que era sentirlo dentro y como crecía a cada embestida. Empezó con más fuerza, a nuestro ritmo habitual, necesitaba más de él.

- La belleza viene del alma… -besito en los labios-. Y tú eres hermosa... -lamió y mordisqueó mi cuello-, muy hermosa... –y atrapó mi urgido pezón con su boca y tiró de él sin parar mientras sus embestidas se volvían más y más rápidas y fuertes. Yo ya no podía más, las palabras de Edward habían prendido algo en mi interior que me hacía delirar, llorar y disfrutar. Tantas emociones juntas que no podía descifrar cual se imponía y prevalecía en nuestro encuentro amoroso... Solo sentí que a cada descarga eléctrica en mi vientre, un sentimiento de amor, posesión y respeto surgía entre los dos y crecía cada vez más al compás de nuestros latidos. Oh, ya no lo soportaría... Gritaba su nombre, él seguía divirtiéndose con mis pezones totalmente hambriento y al verlo con la devoción que lo hacía grité, me estremecí de éxtasis...

Me hizo el amor con el corazón, con su alma noble. Atrás quedó el placer visual, aquí prevalecieron los sentimientos, el poder de los sentidos.

Me rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que mi espalda descansara en su pecho.

- La belleza viene del alma –murmuré sollozando. Estaba tan conmovida por las palabras de Edward que no tenía control de mis lágrimas. Lo amaba demasiado.

- Sí, la belleza viene del alma… y yo lo sé porque te amo con los ojos del corazón, Bella.

Sonreí secándome las lágrimas, él no me vio pero estoy segura que lo intuyó, así como yo intuí la brillantez de su sonrisa torcida… y bajo la música que era su voz y su acompasada respiración, me dormí abrazada a él, inhalando su fantástico aroma, y empezando a soñar con delfines, arena y mar...

- Duérmete hermosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No otra vez.

Ahí estaba la misma imagen de ayer. Aquella mujer vestida de blanco con el cabello recogido observándome desde la esquina de la plaza. Nadie alrededor notaba su presencia; todos caminaban con naturalidad por su costado de manera tranquila como si ella no existiese, excepto yo claro, que sentía fulgurar su mirada apacible y fría. Sus ojos escaecían de brillo y nunca pestañeaba, lo cual me producía terror.

Retrocedí dos pasos, mi corazón saltaba desbocado, asustado, y pretendía quitarme hasta el ultimo atisbo de la realidad, ¿qué quería esa mujer?

Caminó violentamente hacia mí, le faltaba tan poco para alcanzarme, solo debía cruzar la pista y me tendría a su merced, inmovilizada y aterrada... Oh ¿qué podía hacer? Cada vez estaba más cerca, la atmosfera se congeló y cuando por fin levanto su rostro me di cuenta que sus ojos parecían congelados... No tenía vista. Cruzó la avenida, me dispuse a correr pero mis piernas no me hacían caso, se estatizaron ante el sonido garrafal de un tráiler... dos carros pasaron a gran velocidad y la sonrisa aterradora de la mujer se acentuaba cada vez más... El auto venía... _¡No Edward! ¡Ponte el cinturón!_ Maldita sea_¿__por__ qué__ no tienes puesto el cinturón__?_ La mujer alzó la cara, fúnebremente, el tráiler la arrolló o no; los autos venían contra nosotros... _¡No! ¡__A él__ no!_

- ¡No, Edward, no! ¡Por favor! –Por más que gritaba, no lograba escuchar mi voz-. ¡Ponte el cinturón! -balbuceé.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí morir. Sudaba frío y tenia la pulsación acelerada a mil. Recordé la pesadilla, era la segunda vez -desde que el teniente Cane nos había hecho revivir el incidente-, que yo soñaba con esto… con el momento exacto del choque, a excepción que Edward era quien no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad... ¿Que hubiese pasado si...? No, mejor no pensar en ello... Anteriormente ya había tenido pesadillas, pero no de esta índole y en sueños había balbuceado frases que para Edward parecían muy extrañas, inentendibles.

Rodé sobre mi cuerpo hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, tomar agua y Edward no estaba a mi lado. Mi única compañía era el sol que llenaba gran parte de la habitación. Destelló en el espejo y me hizo pestañear. ¿Qué hora sería?

Me puse una bata y salí de la habitación. Me dirigía a la cocina para tomar agua y empezar con los preparativos para la cena de hoy. Charlie vendría a visitarnos y quería prepararle algo rico. La última vez que estuvo aquí, nos trajo comida china, pollo con verduras y durazno, y era mi turno de retribuirle. Esperaba que me trajera noticias nuevas de Emmett, mi hermano que trabajaba en los barcos cruceros, justamente ahí, en un viaje por el Mar Mediterráneo había conocido a su novia francesa Rose Dubois, quien había quedado sorprendida por su vasto conocimiento de idiomas. Él estaba enterado de mi situación y quiso regresar a América, pero le resultaba imposible dejar su trabajo de un día para otro, ya que tenía un contrato que si mal no recuerdo vencía en un mes, para ese entonces, él vendría con su novia de Bourdeux.

El departamento era pequeño y los ruidos se escuchaban de un ambiente a otro. Me detuve al escuchar una conversación.

- Edward, ¡en Brasil está la solución! –Escuché a Alice exclamar con mucho júbilo-. Estuve buscando y un tal Andre Paggiarose ha dedicado exclusivamente veinte años de su vida a los trasplantes de piel e injertos. Además, ahí están las mejores fábricas de…

Ahora entendía por qué Edward no estaba a mi lado. Alice había venido a vernos. Estaba tan agradecida con ella por dedicar su tiempo libre a buscar a los especialistas necesarios para nuestra operación. Sabía que la ceguera de Edward era un mal irremediable, pero no perdía la esperanza de que existiese alguien capaz de operarlo y devolverle aquel brillo esmeralda hermoso que tenía...

Aunque ello significara que me viera con esta horrible cicatriz...

Caminé con más prisa al reconocer su voz, quería saludarla pero algo, un instinto, una premonición, me hizo detener tras el muro del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

- ¿Viajar hasta Brasil, Alice?

- ¿No sería perfecto? Cuanto antes mejor.

- No lo sé… no creo que ella esté preparada para viajar –Edward contestó muy serio.

- ¿Y tú sí?

No escuché lo que Edward respondió. Aun resonaban en mi cabeza las terribles imágenes de la pesadilla. Mi subconsciente pedía a gritos un vaso de agua con azúcar para calmar mis nervios. Estaba a punto de atravesar la sala, cuando el timbre de voz de Alice hizo que me detuviera en seco. Parecía un susurro, algo secreto.

- ¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir? No creo que... esto dure para siempre.

- No sé si... –Edward parecía nervioso- ella logre entenderme.

¿Qué? ¿Edward tenía que decirme algo importante? A ver, ¿cómo demonios pasó esto? ¿De qué hablaban?

- ¡No seas negativo! Y vamos quiero verlo de nuevo –escuché el sonido de un papel-. Es hermoso, Edward.

- Tengo buen gusto, ¿sabías? –Intuí la media sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios, lo acompañó un movimiento de cejas sugerente, estaba segura-. Espero que a Bella le guste.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Le va a encantar! –Exclamó-. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

- Mañana por la noche. Ya tengo todo planeado… la cena, el baile y la música.

- No tonto… -Edward no contestó-. ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad?

Oh no… mucha información en tan poco tiempo... ¿Edward me había preparado una cena especial? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? o lo más lógico... ¿cómo lo hizo, si él no podía...?  
Pero había otra verdad de la que hablaban... ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me ocultaba? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

**.**

**. **

**Continuará…**

* * *

***Primero que nada agradecerles por leer hasta aquí y un saludo especial para Pkña Pcosa que es nuestra beta! ^^**

**Y bueno, ¿les gustó el capítulo? (u.u) ¿Qué piensan que pasará? ¿Edward le esconde algo a Bella o será mal entendido? ¡me gustaría leer sus opiniones y teorías! y si no les gustó, también!**

**el próximo capitulo será es escrito por mi primis Zoalezita. :D**

**besos y feliz año!**

**Lucia.**


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Contest: Perfecta Navidad.**

**Equipo: Hearts united by winter**

**Integrantes: Zoalesita, LucyCullenBB, Coco CullenSwan y Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson.**

**Beta: *Pkña Pcosa***

**Canción del fic: "Little things" by One Direction.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nuestra autoría.**

**N/As: Cada capítulo será escrito por una autora diferente del cual está conformado el equipo. Hubo un hecho en el cual nos inspiramos de una cadena de correos de internet, pero no está basado o es una adaptación de la cadena. Lo manejamos y vamos a dar un desenlace a nuestra propia manera.**

* * *

_You can't go to bed (No puedes irte a la cama)  
Without a cup of tea (Sin una taza de té)  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep (Y tal vez esa es la razón por la que hablas en tus sueños)  
And all those conversations (Y todas esas conversaciones)  
Are the secrets that I keep (Son los secretos que yo guardo)  
Though it makes no sense to me (Aunque no tiene sentido para mí) I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape (Yo sé que nunca has amado el sonido grabado de tu voz)  
You never want to know how much you weigh (Yo nunca quiere saber cuánto pesas)  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans (Todavía tienes que apretarte en tus pantalones)  
But you're perfect to me (Pero tú eres perfecta para mí)_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Te amo mas alla de ti._**

**_Por: Zoalesita_**

**_BPOV_**

Después de escuchar esa conversación me fui al cuarto sin hacer ruido para que Edward y Alice no me escucharan.

Mi corazón se sentía intranquilo, Edward no era del tipo de personas que escondía cosas, a él le gustaba la honestidad y aborrecía cuando yo le decía mentiras… cualquier cosa que él estuviera escondiéndome debía de ser algo delicado.

Pero no encontraba en mi mente algo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que él no confiara en mí.

A menos que…

A menos que él ya hubiera recuperado su visión.

Pero, yo me habría dado cuenta.

Y nada había cambiado en su manera de comportarse. De hecho, ayer se tropezó con un zapato que yo dejé en nuestro cuarto.

Aunque ver sería un milagro para él, Edward podría ser libre y…

Una lágrima se derramó sobre mi cicatriz.

Caminé al tocador donde tenía pañuelos desechables, tomando uno para secar mi lágrima.

El reflejo del espejo era bondadoso como Rey francés, no era tan horrible la cicatriz pero aún seguía ahí. Marcando mi cara, un claro recordatorio de ese día.

Edward no me amaría así. Él la había tocado pero nunca la había visto, él no podría quererme así, porque aunque todos digan que no es cierto, el amor entra por los ojos.

Si Edward un día recuperara su vista, yo sabría que sería el fin de nuestra historia.

Ahí parada frente al espejo, un estremecimiento cruzó mi cuerpo, fue temor puro, el temor que tuve el primer día que desperté después del accidente. Ese temor que tuve al imaginarme la cara de Edward al verme con mi cicatriz en carne viva.

¡NUNCA!

Esa era la palabra que siempre salía en mi mente… Nunca, nunca dejaría que Edward supiera que tan horrible estuvo mi cara los primeros días.

Me alejé del espejo para sentarme en la cama, necesitaba calmarme, no podía hacer suposiciones. Edward de seguro me diría otra cosa, simplemente la idea de que él hubiera vuelto a ver sin decírmelo la descartaría por completo.

Tomé hondas respiraciones y comencé a arreglar la cama, aparentando que me acababa de levantar.

El resto del día estuve inquieta, Edward lo notó por el temblor en mis manos, pero no pude quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Se me hizo un día completamente largo.

Al día siguiente Edward me despertó temprano y me dijo que hoy me tenía una sorpresa, que quería cenar y después hablar conmigo.

Me senté con él en la cama.

— ¿Es una sorpresa buena? ¿O una mala?—pregunté dudosa.

—Una buena, espero…

Sonrió dulcemente con sus ojos perdidos en la pared. Edward nunca había usado lentes oscuros, pero desde el accidente los usaba, no quería que nadie lo viera con curiosidad.

Eso en parte fue bueno para mí, ya que me mataba pasar frente a él y que su vista no se enfocara en mí como antes, que siempre estaba viendo cada paso que yo daba.

—Alice dice que vendrá para traerte un vestido que compró para ti.

—Está bien, yo hace mucho que no voy de compras.

—También vendrá mi mamá, vendrá por mí en lo que tú te arreglas.

— ¿Pasa algo con Esme?

—No, solo dijo que quería hablar conmigo, supongo que será sobre una posible operación.

— ¿Y tú te quieres operar?

Su rostro se puso serio.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de esto después?

—Si— me acerqué a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sé que no te gusta salir, así me mientras yo estoy fuera y tú te arreglas, Alice prepara todo para que cenemos aquí en casa. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto, contigo todo es perfecto Edward.

—Te amo Bella.

—Yo te amo más.

Alice llegó a las 4 en punto con Esme, Edward se puso sus lentes y tomó su bastón para salir con su madre después de darme un beso.

Mientras, me llevé a mi cuñada a mi cuarto para que me enseñara lo que había comprado.

—Realmente espero que te guste— tendió sobre la cama una bolsa transparente donde venía el vestido.

Saqué el vestido y me enamoré, un elegante vestido verde oscuro, arriba de la rodilla, con tirantes gruesos.

—Me gustó mucho Alice, gracias. Tu hermano parece muy emocionado por esta cena.

—Se merece estar emocionado ¡veras que noche tendrás!— se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano— solo mantén la mente abierta, Edward te ama mucho y siempre ha hecho y hará lo que crea que es mejor para ti.

—Está bien…— mi voz dudo, pero Alice solo me sonrió en confianza.

—Bueno, comencemos.

Arrastró una silla del comedor para ponerla a lado de mi taburete en el tocador.

Alice antes me ayudaba a maquillarme, cuando salíamos de fiesta siendo unas universitarias me daba consejos sobre las gamas de colores, pero ahora, no dejaba que me tocara, toda mi familia sabía que la única persona que me podría tocar era Edward.

Así que ella solo se sentaría a mi lado y me orientaría en algunas cosas.

Maquillándose ella misma me enseñó como hacerlo, me ayudó a mezclar unos correctores líquidos y me indicó como ponerlos para cubrir mi cicatriz, el relieve se veía, pero se ocultaba el tono rojizo que había adoptado.

Cuando agarré confianza para seguir maquillándome yo sola, ella me dijo que arreglaría el comedor y me pidió no salir hasta que Edward llegara.

Tardé un par de horas para quedar completamente lista, con mi cabello arreglado y el maquillaje completo, me puse unas zapatillas del 10 negras y justo cuando me estaba poniendo unos aretes, Edward entró al cuarto vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y cortaba negra, traía sus lentes puestos.

—Espero estés lista, porque Alice se acaba de ir y dejó la cena servida.

—Estoy lista, y tú te ves guapísimo— me acerqué a él para recibirlo con un beso.

El tocó mi cara, mis aretes, mi gargantilla y luego el vestido hasta su dobladillo.

— ¿Qué color es?

—Verde.

—Me gusta el verde.

—A mí también, así son tus ojos.

—Apuesto que luces espectacular esta noche— se inclinó un poco y dejó un beso sobre mis labios.

—Vamos.

Cuando salimos de la habitación hacia nuestro comedor, me sorprendió ver un resplandor de luces que brillaban conforme nos acercábamos.

Me tuve que detener en cuanto vi todo lo que Alice había hecho.

Cuando salimos del hospital Esme y Alice habían decorado la casa como si fuera época navideña, ellas pensaban que tal vez así nos daría un poco de ánimo ya que no habíamos pasado esa fecha con ellos.

Un mes después lo quité.

Y otra vez, aunque todavía estábamos en Octubre mi casa estaba decorada como si fuera Navidad.

Un pino artificial estaba en una esquina arreglado con luces de colores y esferas, había arreglos en las paredes y botas navideñas en las ventanas.

—Edward… a Alice se le perdió su calendario.

—No amor— sonrió— así es como le pedí que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… ¿por qué mejor no comemos primero? no quiero que cenes frio_. _

Nos acercamos a la mesa y nuestros platos estaban juntos, ya servidos con una cena que se veía exquisita.

—No te preocupes, Alice no cocinó, ni yo me comería lo que Alice cocinara— se rio fuertemente— le pedí que lo comprara.

—Yo pude haber cocinado.

—Sí, pudiste, pero ¿Qué sería una noche dedicada a ti y a mi si hubieras tenido que trabajar?

Suspiré como una tonta enamorada.

¿Cómo podía ser tan especial este hombre?

Mis estrellas cósmicas, mi signo zodiacal y mi karma estuvieron alineados cuando yo lo conocí, no había duda de eso.

Acaricié su cabello cuando nos sentamos juntos.

Tomé un poco de mi comida en mi tenedor.

—Abre la boca amor.

—Bella, yo puedo comer solo, es más, yo debería de consentirte.

—Pero yo quiero consentirte.

Abrió la boca comiendo lo que le había ofrecido, me acerqué a él y le di un beso rápido sobre sus labios.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil complacerme, solo tienes que hacerme caso en todo—dije en tono de broma.

—Muy graciosa Señorita Swan— dijo un poco raro por la comida.

—Esme se enojaría mucho si le digo que su niño habla con la boca llena de comida.

Tomé sus labios entre mis dedos jugando con Edward, él solo sonrió.

—Por esto te amo.

— ¿Por todos estos sentimientos maravillosos que tengo por ti?

—Por eso y… por darme de comer.

Los dos nos carcajeamos. Era tan fácil estar juntos, si algo nos había distinguido siempre era que además de ser novios y amantes, nos seguíamos tratando como amigos y descubrimos que eso ayudaba mucho a la relación.

Comimos entre risas, besos y sorbos de vino tinto. Era una velada mágica.

Cuando terminamos el postre, un delicioso pastel de chocolate, Edward se puso serio y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

—Bella— apreté su mano en respuesta— hay algo importante que tengo que decirte hoy.

Aflojó su corbata, clara señal de que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?

—Cuando nosotros tuvimos el accidente…— me tensé, no me gustaba hablar de ese día— yo…

— ¿Tú?

—Yo… ¿recuerdas que te escondí algo un poco antes de chocar?

¡Había olvidado por completo ese detalle! Edward me daría una sorpresa.

—Lo recuerdo Edward— mi voz salió en un susurró.

—Yo tenía un sueño y era muy feliz esa noche pensando que al día siguiente lo cumpliría, sabía que amabas la navidad, es tu época favorita del año, siempre pensaste que era especial porque todos parecían más amables y se respiraba el amor en esa fecha.

—Recuerdo eso.

—Le pedí a Alice que arreglara así la casa porque quería regresar a ese veinticuatro de Diciembre que no pasamos juntos.

Mis ojos se sentían húmedos por la emoción, habíamos pasado esa noche buena, atados a una cama de hospital, y ahora Edward la estaba reviviendo para mi, tratando de ayudarme a recuperar algo de lo que esos malditos vándalos de la carretera nos habían robado. Pero mis lágrimas se derramaron cuando Edward se levantó de su silla y con delicadeza se arrodilló a mi lado, inclinó su cabeza un poco y soltando una de mis manos la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón de dónde sacó una pequeña caja.

_¡Jesús, María y José!_

_—_Esa noche, frente a toda nuestra familia, yo te iba a pedir matrimonio, porque simplemente no encuentro razón de vivir sin ti, eres mi vida, mi mujer, mi sueño hecho realidad_. _

Abrió lentamente la caja, mostrando un elegante anillo de compromiso.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo Bella, hemos vivido muchas cosas que nos han hecho ser una pareja más unida, hemos demostrado que nuestro amor es invencible. Así que por favor… Concédeme el maravilloso placer y honor de llamarte esposa. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Mi cuerpo temblaba de las emociones que me recorrían, Edward se quería casar conmigo, Edward me amaba más que a nada en este mundo, él sabía que yo estaba marcada y aun así quería unir su vida a la mía.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando Edward recuperara la vista? Cuando me viera otra vez ¿querría seguir casado conmigo?

—Bella…— me llamó en un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado, era uno de incertidumbre.

Lo estaba asustando.

—Edward… ¿Nunca me dejaras de amar? – pregunté permitiéndome expresar todo el miedo que sentía

—Nunca mi Bella— él tenía su vista levantada hacia mí pero sus lentes no me dejaban ver sus ojos y no me atrevía a quitárselos, en este momento no me sentía lista para ver su mirada vacía.

— ¿Y si te óperas y me ves otra vez? Sabrás que ya no soy la misma de la última vez que viste, siempre estaré con mi cara diferente.

—Una cicatriz no limita mi amor por ti.

_—_Pero…

— ¿Por qué tú me aceptas ciego y yo no te puedo aceptar con una marca?

—Es diferente Edward.

—El día de mañana, tendré arrugas, mi cabello dejará de ser cobrizo para ser blanco o tal vez calvo y no seré el mismo Edward de este momento… cuando llegue ese día ¿tú me dejaras de amar?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Yo tampoco te dejare de amar Bella, ni cuando las arrugas lleguen para acompañar esto— levantó su mano para dejarla sobre mi mejilla marcada.

—Tengo miedo.

—Yo también, te estoy entregando mi vida Bella… No me gusta tener miedo, pero si voy a tenerlo que sea por alguien que valga la pena, por alguien como tú.

—No temas de mí, nunca te lastimaría.

—Que sea hombre no indica que nunca tenga miedo, me da pavor perderte, soy cobarde— inclinó su cabeza sobre mi regazo— yo quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero soy cobarde y no me atrevería a vivir sin ti, te amo Bella y a veces tengo miedo de que el accidente sea más fuerte que nosotros.

—No Edward, no será más fuerte que nosotros— me incliné para besar su cabello despeinado y despacio levanté su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios— tengo miedo, pero contigo sé que te todo saldrá bien, así que por favor Edward, hazme tu esposa.

Con delicadeza sacó el anillo y lo colocó en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

—Futura señora Cullen.

—Futuro señor Swan.

—Te amo Bella, gracias por amarme igual.

—Te amo Edward, con cada latido de mi corazón, pero… algún día dime eso que te hace sentir cobarde, yo lo entenderé.

—No hablemos de eso ahora, otro día. – me pidió

—Lo dejare pasar por hoy.

—Me parece bien— se levantó y tomó otra vez mi mano atrayéndome a él— pon algo de música, bailemos una canción romántica.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, sé que no me gusta bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos, pero hoy practiqué con mi mamá, sé que amas bailar.

—¡Ay Edward, eso es muy dulce! has bailado por mí.

—Si amor, por ti hago el ridículo.

—Tonto, no harás el ridículo, yo te guiaré.

Puse un disco de baladas de los ochenta para bailar en la sala, moví la mesita de centro y tuvimos un espacio para movernos.

Bailamos seis canciones antes de que comenzaran los besos, las caricias y las insinuaciones. Jalándolo de la corbata me llevé a Edward a nuestro cuarto. Aunque habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces, esta vez fue más especial. Edward me reclamaba como su futura esposa, recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo palpando, reencontrándose con él, de una manera más sentimental. Desde que no veía, sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado, sobre todo el tacto, quería tocar todo, quería siempre estar en contacto conmigo.

Hicimos el amor como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuera nuestra última noche, pero yo sabía que solo era el principio de toda una vida de noches de pasión. No nos cansábamos de amarnos, de besarnos, había una necesidad imperiosa sobre nosotros, sobre todo por parte de Edward, algunos momentos lo sentía como desesperado y me transmitía esa desesperación a mí, me quería mimetizar con su piel y no podía… entonces volvíamos a empezar.

Así nos amamos hasta que no pudimos más y caímos rendidos en un sueño profundo, entre sabanas enredadas, ropa tirada y almohadas en algún lugar de la cama.

Cuando me desperté, mi reloj de pared marcaba las Tres y Media de la tarde, me estiré como un gato adormilado, me desorienté un poco al principio, pero solo tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que habíamos quedado atravesados en la cama, por eso veía mi tocador a mi izquierda.

Edward estaba a mi espalda y me tenía abrazada, aunque yo me había estirado él no me había soltado. Jugué con sus dedos hasta que despertó y acomodó su cuerpo al mío para besar mi oreja.

—Buenas tardes amor.

—Buenas tardes, creo que hemos dormido bastante.

— ¿Cómo no íbamos a hacerlo si no me dejaste dormir hasta el amanecer?

—¡Edward!— lo regañé— tú no me dejabas dormir a mí, diciendo: _"Bella, te necesito" _— imité su voz entre cortada.

—Acepto eso, aunque _"Edward… más fuerte… más rápido" _—se burló— no suena exactamente como si tuvieras sueño.

—Está bien— sentí que enrojecí— nadie tenía sueño, asunto arreglado. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

—No se, anoche sentí como si no pudiera parar, te necesitaba tanto.

—Yo también lo sentí, no podía dejar de estar en ti, tuve esa misma sensación de euforia y desesperación… tal vez haya sido porque ahora seremos esposos y digamos que todo mundo sabrá oficialmente que usted y yo tenemos sexo desenfrenado—se rió en mi oído.

—A veces eres tan romántico— bufé.

—Por eso te enamoraste de mí… por eso— apartó mi cabello del cuello y comenzó a dar besos— y muchas cosas más.

—Te amo mi amor— enterré mi cara en la cama para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello.

—Yo también Bella— recorrió con su mano mi pierna para subirla lentamente sobre la suya— y Bella…

—Hum— contesté ya perdida en su tacto.

—Te necesito…

Cuando nos levantamos de la cama, nos moríamos de hambre, Edward se dirigió al baño para ducharse primero y yo me levanté preparando su ropa, me envolví en la sabana arrastrándola como si fuera un vestido de novia.

Mi corazón latió emocionado al pensar en eso…

Novia… Boda… Señora Cullen.

Había sido mi sueño desde que conocí a Edward, primero fantaseaba con ser su novia y luego con ser su esposa, y ahora, en unos meses ocurriría eso. Aunque no habíamos hablado de fechas sabía que no haríamos una gran fiesta, así que yo calculaba que en uno meses nos estaríamos casando.

Después de dejar su ropa sobre la cama, habito que tenía de dejarle las cosas en un fácil acceso. Saqué mi ropa de los cajones del tocador y me sorprendió que cuando vi mi cara en el espejo, no me pareciera tan fea.

Tal vez, el amor de Edward estaba haciendo magia, sabía que toda la vida estaría marcada, pero tal vez, si Edward recuperaba la vista no me dejaría, porque me amaría.

La noche que pasamos juntos, me había dado nuevos ánimos, Edward me amaba, sería difícil enfrentar el shock de que me viera por primera vez con una cicatriz, pero no sería tan difícil como hubiera sido de verme en los primeros días que salí del hospital, esto lo podría manejar, lo otro nunca.

Acaricié mi cicatriz, era tan fea, por mi piel blanca sobresalía lo rosada que era.

Me alejé del espejo, no queriendo arruinar mi grandioso ánimo, Edward saldría en cualquier momento del baño y aunque no pudiera verme si me tocaba, sabría que estaba ansiosa.

Coloqué mi ropa a lado de la suya, me podría imaginar esto, toda la vida…

Salimos a comprar de cenar, normalmente a mí no me gustaba salir, pero me sentía de muy buen humor hoy, así que camínanos un par de cuadras cerca de nuestro apartamento y cenamos en un restaurante muy íntimo.

Fue una cena romántica, él y yo, perdidos en nuestra burbuja, dándonos de comer y platicando de nuestros planes. Edward quería saber cada detalle que yo quería para la boda, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro todo lo que necesitaría.

Al salir, por ser fin de semana, había muchas personas todavía en la calle – aunque ya eran casi las diez de la noche – decidimos caminar a casa, se escuchaba música en uno de los locales cercanos y el murmullo de la gente al pasar.

Edward iba agarrado de mi brazo y no llevaba su bastón, nuestra plática fluía de maravilla, hasta que de repente escuchamos gritos a nuestra espalda. Me giré para saber que ocurría, cuando vi como un tipo corría desde la cuadra pasada hacia nosotros.

— ¡Se lleva mi bolsa! — Gritó una señora.

Un tipo alto y con sudadera venía corriendo y en su mano pude ver un brillo de algo plateado… una navaja. Definitivamente yo estaba en su camino de huida.

Todo pasó muy rápido, de repente él venía hacia mí, y al segundo siguiente, Edward me gritaba y me ponía detrás de él.

El tipo pasó corriendo justo donde yo había estado hace unos segundos, aunque realmente no nos puso atención, él iba en su huida.

Me quedé quieta viendo la espalda de Edward… Esto no estaba bien.

Mi cuerpo temblaba sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que se venía.

— ¿Edward?... — toqué su espalda y no se movió.

Un jadeo salió de mi boca.

_¡Dios Mío!_

Edward no volteaba así que suponía que mi conclusión era cierta, tenía miedo, pero no de lo que acaba de pasar, si no de lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Tú… tú viste que él venía hacia mí— dije tocando su espalda que estaba tensa.

—Lo siento.

Dejé su espalda y caminé para estar delante de él, su cara era dolor y vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías recuperado la vista? — le susurré y traté de esconder mi cicatriz con el cabello.

—Vamos a casa Bella, aquí no es ni el lugar, ni el momento para hablar.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa que estaba ya a dos cuadras, el silencio era incomodo, no sabía que decir, mis conclusiones de la conversación que había escuchado entre él y Alice habían sido ciertas, Edward había recuperado la visión.

Llegamos a la casa en un tiempo record, en cuanto entramos me fui a sentar a la sala, sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Si Edward había recuperado la vista y me había pedido que me casara con él, entonces tenía muchas posibilidades de que no me dejara.

— ¿Cuándo la recuperaste? Antier te escuché hablar con Alice ¿Fue antier mismo que la vista te volvió?

Él se sentó en la mesita de centro frente a mí. Con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza escondida entre sus manos.

—Edward, di algo, por favor.

Su respiración era agitada y a mí me dolía el pecho por su silencio. Tomó una gran respiración donde sus hombros temblaron antes de hablar.

—No recupere la vista – dijo en apenas un susurro.

—Edward no me mientas.

—Nunca la perdí.

Quise gritar, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, la quijada se me entumió tanto que me empezó a doler.

Inmediatamente llevé las manos al lado de mi cara dañado.

_¡No!_

— ¡Me mentiste!—grité con dolor.

—Necesito que me escuches antes de que…

— ¿Antes de que? — Me paré enojada— Me mentiste Edward, me hiciste creer que estabas ciego.

Él se levantó para encararme.

—Lo siento, no tuve opción.

— ¿No tuviste opción? ¿Y así tan campante me lo dices?

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba desesperado! — Jaló sus cabellos.

— ¿Por qué Edward? Siempre he creído ciegamente en ti— me reí por la ironía de mis palabras.

—Cuando desperté, Alice me contó lo que había pasado, y la única manera de acércame a ti era esta, tú no querías que yo te viera.

—Eres… eres... — mi coraje fue mayor y le di una bofetada que lo hizo ladear su cabeza.

Nunca le había pegado a Edward, nunca se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, pero ahorita, era demasiado lo que sentía en mi interior.

Edward cerró sus ojos y apretó su boca, esperando una siguiente bofetada que no llegó.

Yo apreté mis manos a mi pecho, buscando un poco de calma.

—Me viste con mi rostro desfigurado, con puntos de la cirugía que me hicieron para quitarme los vidrios de la cara, me viste sufrir por esto y lo único que pudiste hacer fue fingir estar ciego – lo acusé.

—Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, nunca me hubieras dejado estar contigo. – me dijo con desesperación y luego con voz más suave agregó – Te amo Bella, te amo más allá de tu físico.

—Edward, yo he estado sufriendo pensándote ciego.

—Y yo he sufrido viéndote odiarte en el espejo, cuando para mí nunca has dejado de estar hermosa.

—¡No mientas!— le grité— fui un maldito monstruo con mi cara desfigurada… No debiste de quedarte conmigo por lastima.

Las lágrimas ya manchaban mi cara, no podía dejar de llorar, me dolía todo.

—No entiendes, yo te amo. Nunca me quedaría contigo por lastima Bella. Tú… tú te escondes en tu dolor pero ¿y el mío? ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil despertar y recordarte inconsciente en el coche y saber que ya no me querías a tu lado? Me apartaste Bella. ¡Prohibiste que yo entrara a tu cuarto!

—Yo no quería que tú me vieras así.

—Yo te amo Bella, tal cual eres, aun después del accidente, mi amor no ha disminuido por ti. Sé que te mentí, pero era la única manera de quedarme contigo. Yo no puedo estar sin ti. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero por favor trata de ponerte en mi lugar y perdóname.

—No puedo.

Su cara se crispó en dolor y el contorno de sus ojos se puso más rojo de lo que estaba.

Me quité el anillo que me había colocado la noche anterior y se lo tendí. Cuando Edward abrió la mano, derramó la primera lágrima.

Lo puse sobre su palma y la cerré.

—Bella…

—Lo siento Edward, no puedo, me mentiste.

—Amor, lo que hice, lo hice por ti.

Su voz se quebró y mi corazón se estaba cayendo a pedazos, nunca había visto llorar a Edward.

—No así Edward, no con mentiras.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que eres la razón de mi vida, dejé mi vida por ti, me hice pasar por ciego y desafié a toda mi familia por no dejarte sola, porque tu naturaleza es querer resolver todo sola y en ese momento no ibas a dejar que nadie te ayudara, pero yo supe que había hecho bien cuando me dejaste tocarte, cuando nadie te puede tocar más que yo.

—No tenías que hacerlo, no tenías que arruinar tu perfecta vida por quedarte conmigo.

—Si tenía que hacerlo, tenía que quedarme contigo como fuera porque tú eres mi vida, mi razón de vivir, Bella, eres mi mujer, mi compañera, mi prometida, nunca te hubiera podido dejar a un lado.

— ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que me viste?

— ¿Qué? — me respondió muy sorprendido.

—La primera vez que me viste con mi cara más lastimada, los primeros días. ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Lastima, horror, pena?

—Sentí tristeza, porque hubiera deseado ser yo quien estuviera sufriendo y no tú, fue doloroso para mí verte sufrir de esa manera.

—No me mientas.

—No te miento Bella, te amo a pesar de lo que tú pienses de ti, sigues siendo hermosa para mí.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, tan doloroso. No podía creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando.

—No puedo Edward, no puedo perdonarte en este momento.

—Amor, sé que es difícil, pero podemos buscar ayuda, psicólogos que nos atiendan como pareja.

—No… quiero romper el compromiso y terminar nuestra relación.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado hace un año si un día diría estas palabras, mi respuesta hubiera sido: _"¿Estás loco?"_ Pero ahora no había más opción. Yo necesitaba que Edward se separara de mí, necesitaba pensar, perdonar, aceptar y que él viera que había un mundo más allá de quedarse conmigo que tal vez nunca superaría el accidente.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad? — Edward se limpió con el dorso las lágrimas que él estaba derramando.

—Sí.

—¿No vas a ver más allá de tu dolor? ¿No vas a ver el dolor que a mí me causas?

—No puedo Edward, en este momento no puedo confiar en ti.

— ¿Y mi amor Bella? ¿A dónde diablos se va? ¿Lo tiro a la basura? — Negué con la cabeza, tratando de no quebrarme por el sonido roto de su voz— ¿alguna vez regresaras conmigo?

—Dame tiempo, esto es mucho para mí… mañana mismo me saldré del departamento y me iré a otro lado.

—No, no te saldrás, esta es tú casa.

—Pero Edward, no podemos vivir juntos.

—Lo sé— respiró profundo para calmar su llanto— iré a hacer mis maletas.

—Edward, este departamento tu mamá y tu hermana lo compraron y arreglaron, tú te debes de quedar en él.

—No Bella, cuando te dije que para mí, tú eres mi mujer era en serio, solo nos hacía falta el papel, pero yo te veía ya como mía. Mi padre me enseñó que a nuestra mujer siempre se le respalda, aun en los momentos más difíciles, no te voy a dejar sin casa, yo buscare otro lugar.

Fue a la habitación y yo me quedé en la sala llorando.

Escuchaba sus movimientos en el cuarto, pero no me atrevía a ir.

No quería que se fuera, pero no podía quedarme con él, estaba demasiado dolida. Tenía demasiados sentimientos en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Media hora después apareció frente a mí, me sorprendió porque estaba tan perdida en mi llanto. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo— su aliento me erizó la piel.

Se separó dejando el anillo sobre la mesita de centro, el metal resonó.

—Es tuyo, para que no olvides que te amo más allá de ti.

—Edward…— me levanté con mis piernas temblorosas.

—No vas a cambiar de parecer— sujetó su maleta y se colgó una mochila negra donde seguro llevaba más ropa— así eres tú. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba envuelto en esta mentira, pero no era valiente para decírtelo, porque sabía que me dejarías— sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto que habían derramado— solo… me hubiera gustado pensar que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Me entregó las llaves de la casa y salió dejándome sola.

Edward se había ido…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. El siguiente ya es final y solo para las que tenga dudas, las cuatro autoras y la beta somos del TEAM FINAL FELIZ. **_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aqui, por su espera. **_

_**Y plis regalenme una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz. **_

_**Zo.**_


	4. Epílogo: Hermosa

**Contest: Perfecta Navidad FFAD.**

**Equípo: Hearts united by winter**

**Integrantes: Zoalesita, LucyCullenBB, coco cullenswan y Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson.**

**Canción oficial de el fic: "Little things" by One Direction.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de nuestra autoría.**

**Beta: *****Pkña Pcosa***

**N/As: Este mini-fic es para la participación en el concurso "Perfecta Navidad FFAD" y cada capítulo será escrito por una autora diferente del cual esta conformado el equipo. Hubo un hecho en el cual nos inspiramos de una cadena de correos de internet, pero no esta basa o es una adaptación de la cadena. Lo manejamos y vamos a dar un desenlace a nuestra propia manera.**

**Nota Made: La canción del fic es "little things" pero para este cap les recomiendo escuchar si gustan "Skinny Love" con Birdy. **

* * *

**Epílogo: Hermosa****.**

**Por: Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson.**

* * *

never love yourself, half as much as I love you (Nunca te amaras a ti misma, ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo)

You'll never treat yourself right darling (Nunca vas a tratarte bien cariño)  
But I want you to (pero quiero que lo hagas)  
If I let you know I'm here (si te dejo saber, que estoy aquí)  
For you (Para ti)  
Maybe you love yourself (tal vez te ames a ti misma)

Like I love you, oh. (Como yo te amo, oh)

_**EDWARD POV:**_

Confusión.

Total e irrevocable confusión.

Amor y sacrificio son palabras diferentes, pero que muchas veces van de la mano. Mi pregunta era… ¿Había valido la pena mi sacrificio por amor…?

Al parecer para Bella no.

Historias como la nuestra son la clase de historias que te hacen preguntarte si sería mejor reír que llorar. Es la clase de historia que, por cualquier lado que se le quiera ver, resulta ridícula. Ridícula porque parecieran ser la burla del destino.

Muchas veces en el instituto y en la universidad, se me hizo leer incontables novelas románticas para la clase de literatura; y cada historia me parecía mas ridícula que la anterior.

Una mirada y se pactaba amor eterno, un solo roce de piel y se desplegaba una carga eléctrica, la existencia de un amor tan profundo hacia la persona amada, que causa desolación ante la falta de ella. Todo aquello me resultaba de lo más tonto y solo para aquellos románticos empedernidos que soñaban con el ideal de un amor irreal y que jamás llegaría a sus vidas.

Entonces… ¿Qué tan triste y ridículo resulta que yo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, que no creía que nada de eso existiera, que nunca busqué ni esperé esa clase de amor, se me haya dado, para luego habérseme arrebatado de una manera tan innecesaria?

Innecesaria porque nada con Bella había sido complicado, la miré y supe que mi corazón estaba dado, la toqué y perdí la cabeza. Tardé en estar con ella, eso es verdad, pero nunca hubo un exceso de drama. No hubo una villana o villano que tratara de impedir nuestra unión, no había familias en disputa, ni fantasmas del pasado atormentado nuestro amor.

Todo había sido tan sencillo en nuestra historia, que se podía simplemente resumir como dos almas y corazones que en cuanto se habían encontrado por primera, vez supieron que se pertenecían y habían encontrado su camino. Un camino juntos.

Me confundía y enfurecía la necesidad de la vida por habernos puesto ese día en la carretera. Me desconcertaba que entre las miles de millones de personas en este planeta, hayamos tenido la suerte encontrarnos el uno al otro y el infortunio de haber estado en ese accidente automovilístico en la víspera de navidad, provocando que Bella creyera haber perdido algo que jamás se le fue arrebatado ante mis ojos y que no sabía que era tan importante para ella hasta ese momento.

Belleza.

¿Pero qué demonios habría de importar algo tan superficial como la belleza, cuando alguien amaba a Bella de la forma en la que yo lo hago?

Sentí una cálida lagrima resbalar por la comisura de mi ojo al recordar la última vez que la había ido a buscar un mes atrás. Cuando trate por última vez darle a entender los motivos de mi "traición" y mentira.

Después de que me fuera del departamento no me di por vencido, ella me pido tiempo y espacio, pero mi terco corazón sintió pánico a dar demasiado.

Por lo menos una vez por semana mandaba algún detalle o flores pidiendo disculpas; igualmente iba a visitarla, aunque en ocasiones no me recibiera.

Así fue un mes entero.

Ella me había dejado en Octubre. No en un día lluvioso o frío, como se supone debería de ser, si no en una agradable y ligeramente fresca tarde de otoño.

La última vez que la quise hacer entrar en razón fue una hermosa mañana de noviembre; una mañana que no sé si había causado en ella el imparto que yo quería, aunque al parecer no lo había hecho, porque de eso ya hace un mes y aun no sabía nada de ella.

_*Flash Back* _

—_Entiéndeme Edward, no es tan sencillo como pedir una disculpa y ya. Un engaño y del tamaño del tuyo no es tan fácil de sanar. Para ti es muy simple decir que lo hiciste que porque me amabas, que me amas sin importar mi apariencia, que es tonto que me sienta insegura. Pero… ¡¿Te has visto en un maldito espejo?! ¡¿Lo has hecho Edward Cullen?!—Me dijo parada, con sus manos hechas puño a cada lado de su cuerpo y con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que parecía se quería negar a soltar en mi presencia, en medio de la sala del que había sido nuestro departamento. Hizo una pausa, en la que me atrevo a decir fue para que sus lagrimas no ganaran la batalla, y después de un minuto volvió hablar en lo que fue apenas un susurro.—¿Lo has hecho Edward? ¿Has visto tu cabello cobrizo? ¿Tus ojos tan verdes que parecieran irreales? ¿Tu estatura perfecta para tu complexión? ¿Has visto tu…_

—_¿Entonces eso es lo que soy para ti Isabella?—La interrumpí ahora llenándoseme a mí los ojos de lágrimas, solo que las mías eran de decepción y enojo.—¿Una cara bonita y ya?—No pude evitar encoger mis hombros en un gesto despectivo._

—_¡No seas ridículo! _

—_¿Sabes lo que sí es ridículo?—La volví a interrumpir cuando vi que tenía intenciones de continuar—¡Tus malditas excusas para no estar conmigo! Dices que no es tan sencillo como decir que lo siento y que lo hice porque te amo, pero yo dijo que si lo es. ¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta creer que el amar a alguien de la forma en la que yo te amo, puede ser razón suficiente para hacer incluso una locura con tal de seguir al lado de la persona que se ama? Porque yo lo hice Isabella Swan, y lo volvería hacer mil veces más si sé que eso me aseguraba el estar a tu lado en el momento que sé a ciencia cierta ha sido el más difícil de tu vida. ¿Qué no quieres estar conmigo por esa cicatriz en tu rostro…? ¿Qué va a pasar en el futuro, eh? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando mi cabello cobrizo se haya teñido de blanco? ¿Cuando mis ojos increíblemente verdes sean enmarcados por las arrugas y sea casi imposible verlos? ¿Cuándo mi perfecta estatura se marchite por la decadencia de mi columna con los años? ¿Me dejarías de amar? ¿Dejarías de sentir lo mismo por mi porque mi apariencia ha cambiado?_

_Ahora su llanto caía libre y sin restricciones por su rostro mientras me escuchaba. La escuché murmurar un "no es lo mismo" entre su llanto que supongo no quería que oyera pero que igual lo hice._

—_Oh claro que es lo mismo, e incluso peor. ¿Cicatriz? ¿Cuál cicatriz? Para este punto de tu tratamiento ya es prácticamente una difuminada línea incolora en tu rostro, ¡Por amor de Dios! incluso gastamos miles de dólares para que te quitaran los relieves en la piel con la misma tecnología con la que quitan los cacarizos del rostro._

—_Lo sé… pero me viste cuando mi rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y era un monstruo—Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro bañado por las lágrimas y las limpié con mis pulgares antes de hablar._

—_Ahora soy yo el que te pide que te des cuenta Bella. Te pido que te mires en el espejo y sin importar lo que veas ahí, quiero que sepas siempre has sido y serás hermosa para mí. Sé que sueno como un maldito cursi, pero es la verdad. Ahora solo pido que la creas.—Solté su rostro y caminé hacia la mesita de cristal en donde un mes atrás había dejado su anillo de compromiso, y que ni siquiera había sido movido de su lugar desde entonces.—Yo ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, me disculpé y expliqué más veces de las que puedo recordar, e incluso una vez me arrodille ante ti. No me queda, ni tengo otra explicación que no sea la de que todo lo hice porque te amo. Ahora está en ti aceptarla o rechazarla. Ya me cansé de rogarte, y no porque no te ame, sino porque eres tú la que nunca te has amado a ti misma ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo a ti. Nunca te has tratado como te mereces, pero Dios sabe que quiero que lo hagas. Y no vas a poder estar conmigo hasta que eso pase. Hasta que puedas valorarte y saber que eres lo suficientemente hermosa en todos los sentidos para que yo hubiera hecho eso y más con tal de estar a tu lado. Aunque debo de recalcar, que nunca me habría visto en la necesidad de hacerlo si desde un principio lo hubieras sabido._

_Tomé el anillo de la mesita y lo llevé a la altura de mi rostro para observarlo durante unos segundos. _

—_Me llevó esto, pero no mi propuesta.—Dije metiendo el anillo en el bolso de mi pantalón.—Y quiero que ahora seas tú la que vaya por él, si es que así lo deseas. Con esto no te estoy pidiendo que me supliques, ni que te humilles si es que algún día lo quieres de vuelta. Lo que sí quiero, es que la mujer que vaya por él, sea una que me ame y que se ame así misma lo suficiente como para prometerme una vez se una a mí, jamás tendría temor de que me apartaría de su lado y menos por algo tan estúpido y superficial. Voy a estar mi departamento de New Jersey, el que alguna vez fue nuestro. El único lugar al que esta tontería de prueba que nos puso el destino no alcanzó, y que si vas lo mantendremos de esa manera— _

_Me rompía el alma verla llorar, y eso hizo que por mi rostro se derramaran dos traicioneras lágrimas a cada lado de mis ojos; golpeé ligeramente su mentón en un gesto juguetón cuando pase a su lado rumbo a la puerta y antes de salir le dije:_

—_Ahora ven tú por mi hermosa… _

_._

_._

.

Claramente no había obtenido la reacción que esperaba, porque hoy veinticinco de Diciembre y me encontraba tan solo como ese día.

Bella no volvió.

Desde que comenzó el día hoy había sido lúgubre y frío, la nieve no paraba de caer y no puedo evitar pesar que si cosas tan terribles pueden pasar en días tan agradables, solo Dios sabe las cosas que estaban destinadas para días como estos.

Tomé una bolsa de galletas de la alacena y me fui a sentar frente al televisor para comenzar a hacer zapping mientras las comía.

Sí, así de patético era ahora.

Podría estar perfectamente rodeado de la gente que me ama y en medio de una gran cena de navidad con mi familia, pero no estaba de humor para celebrar una fecha en la que, un año atrás, había marcado nuestra historia de por vida. ¿Para qué quiero estar rodeado de la gente que me ama, si a la que yo más amo en el mundo entero, no me quiere a su lado?

¡Vaya forma mía de pasar la navidad!

—Ya que fuiste tan amable de ponernos ese día, un año atrás, en la carretera. ¿Por qué no me regalas uno de tus tan famosos "milagros de navidad"?—Sabía que me caería un rayo por estar blasfemando, y más en un tono tan sarcástico, pero me fue imposible evitarlo. Reí con desdén y me metí un buen puño de galletas a la boca. Con el mismo desprecio y la boca aun llena de galletas, no puede evitar blasfemar una vez más.—Milagros de navidad. Sí, como no.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV:**_

Me estremecí en cuanto sentí el helado viento chocar contra mis mejillas cuando baje del coche. Apreté mi abrigo fuertemente contra mi pecho y me volví a estremecer, en esta ocasión al observar el edificio enfrente de mí. _"Tú puedes Bella, Tu puedes_" Era el mantra que me repetía en mi cabeza para poder darme valor y fuerza.

Ya estaba aquí y ahora tenía que poder.

Perdonar me costó mucho tiempo. Tal vez más del que debería y se necesitaba, pero no solo tenía que perdonar a Edward, tuve que aprender a perdonarme a mi misma también.

Edward me había engañado, me había hecho creer durante diez meses que estaba ciego y me había visto con mi cicatriz en su máximo esplendor, sin importarle lo mucho que en ese entonces me afligía mi apariencia y mas con él estando a mi lado.

Pero con el tiempo me pude dar cuenta de que yo también lo había engañado y lastimado. Lo había engañado al no confiar en el amor que sentía por mí y lastimado al haber decidió alejarlo cuando la primera complicación grave había llegado a nuestra relación. Había decidido no darle la oportunidad de estar conmigo por haber dado por hecho que mi apariencia lo repugnaría y me alejaría de su lado.

Aun así, sabía que lo que había hecho él había estado mal. Es verdad que actúo por amor, pero no dejaba de ser un engaño de tamaños monumentales.

Me destrozó el saber que mientras yo me sentía segura tras la supuesta oscuridad que había en sus ojos, siempre había estado expuesta y me refugiada en algo que nunca existió. No fue una mentira de un día, una semana, si siquiera un mes ¡Había sido prácticamente un año por amor de Dios! Me hizo sentir tonta al recordar como lo miraba a los ojos mientras hacíamos el amor, reconfortándome a mi misma que por más que me doliera observar la mirada perdida de sus ojos, al menos se salvaba de ver lo repúgnate de mi aspecto en esos momentos.

Me lastimaba el recordar cómo me había sentido orgullosa de él por sus avances, me lastimaba recordar cómo me según él me había pintado de forma tan bella aunque podía ver en ese momento mi horrible realidad. Realidad de que no fue eterna pero que igual me dolía recordar que me pudo ver en mis peores momentos.

Mi tratamiento fue en viento en popa durante todo el año, costo interminables citas con los mejores dermatólogos y al final, cuando Edward ya no estaba conmigo, opté por descartar la visita al cirujano en Brasil del que había escuchado hablar a Alice gracias a una amiga de la juventud llamada Ángela. Me dijo que podría deshacerme casi por completo de cualquier relieve que había dejado la cicatriz con la misma tecnología con la que ahora ya se podían quitar los cacarizos. Casi brinqué de alegría con esa noticia, pues ella misma era un testimonio de que era cierto. Cuando estábamos en el instituto Ángela padeció de un espantoso acné que había dejado cicatrices en su piel como secuelas en su adultez, y ahora era casi completamente tersa y sin imperfecciones.

Edward no se dio por vencido y continuó buscándome y pidiéndome perdón incontables veces sin importarle que le hubiera pedido espacio y tiempo para poder pensar mejor las cosas. Eso me molestaba y enternecía a partes iguales.

Aunque no estuviéramos juntos como pareja, estaba él estaba al tanto de mi decisión de comenzar el tratamiento para quitar los relieves de mi piel en lugar de la cirugía. No lo veía muy a menudo pues trataba de alejarme de él al aun sentir vergüenza por mi aspecto.

Cuando después de las primeras sesiones en tratamiento ya se podía ver una mejora notable en mi piel, me permití recibirlo más a menudo. No podía decir la razón exacta por la cual no podía terminar de aceptarlo de vuelta conmigo. Pero simplemente no podía.

Entonces, todo cambio a finales de noviembre. Ya llevábamos un mes separados y por alguna extraña razón, Edward entró a mi apartamento con la extraña convicción de que ese día era el día en el que yo lo iba a recibir de vuelta. Su explicación fue simple, ya llevamos un mes separados y le parecía más que suficiente tiempo, mi aspecto era casi igual al de antes y era obvio que yo ya no me sentía tan mal pues cada vez me acercaba mas a él. No lo dijo que una manera arrogante y en realidad eran correctos sus puntos a exponer.

Pero una vez más… No pude.

Supongo que ese rechazo fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Edward y terminó en una acalorada discusión que se quedo grabada con fuego en mi mente. Se fue por completo haciéndome entender que solo tenía dos opciones: abandonar todo o aceptar y perdonar.

Tenía claro que tenía que escoger, pero lo que tenía aun más claro era que ninguna de esas opciones me resultaba más sencilla que la otra. Sin darme cuenta los pocos días que me iba a tomar para reflexionar y pensar en mi decisión después de la partida de Edward, terminaron convirtiéndose en semanas.

El último día de mi tratamiento en el rostro, en cuanto me vi en el espejo, me di cuenta de que mi antes monstruosa y enorme cicatriz ahora no era nada más que una línea incolora que apenas si se notaba si ponías demasiada a tención y estaba segura de que si me tomaba el tiempo de maquillarla, la podía desvanecer; una sonrisa llorosa se formó en mis labios por la alegría. Sonrisa que desapareció apenas llegué al departamento y mi alegría fue remplazada por la nada.

Vacío.

Me puse enfrente del espejo que estaba en mi habitación y miré cada parte de mí. Había vuelto a recuperar mi ideal de Belleza. Mi cuerpo era delgado, y si bien no voluptuoso, bien formado. Mi cabello era largo hasta media espalda y caía en ondas caoba llenas de brillo. Y mi rostro… Mi rostro carecía de cualquier imperfección mas allá de la ligera línea difuminada de la que solo te darías cuenta con mucha atención y podía ser maquillada.

Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba contenta? ¿Por qué no tenía esa necesidad de gritar de alegría y llorar de alivio porque había dejado de ser un monstro? Solo sentía un enorme y abrazador vació dentro de mí.

La realización llegó a mí al poco tiempo.

Porque no tenía a Edward.

Me di cuenta de que no me importaba en lo más mínimo mi buena apariencia si Edward no estaba para observarla y celebrarla conmigo. Es más, sin él, en realidad no me afligía, ni importaba mucho el pensamiento de ver mi rostro en las mismas condiciones de antes.

De repente todos los obstáculos que me había autoimpuesto para no estar con él carecieron por completo de valides y significado, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada más que mi vanidad de vuelta. Y eso no era ni por lejos lo que quería de vuelta.

Edward me había mentido, engañando, convenció a toda sus familia para hacer lo mismo y no había respetado mis deseos de no ser vista por él en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba en esos momentos. Pero… se había disculpado, me había dado una sola justificación y me había dejado claro que era decisión mía aceptarla o rechazarla.

La iba a aceptar.

La iba a aceptar porque también ahora me aceptaba a mi misma y me había perdonado. He aceptado que soy lo suficientemente buena y hermosa como para que un hombre como Edward me ame y haya hecho algo como lo que hizo por mí. Durante este tiempo que me costó sanar, me di cuenta de que la única que me había repudiado y echado de su lado había sido yo misma.

Era cierto lo que me había dicho Edward. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando lo físico desapareciera…? Miraría hacia el pasado y me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida cuando recordara que había apartado de mi lado al hombre que amaba, por la belleza que el tiempo se había llevado y me había dejado solo con mi soledad.

Solo esperaba que aun no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV: **

—¡Por amor a Dios!—Grité elevando los brazos al cielo en exasperación. ¿Quién demonios tocaba en veinticinco de diciembre a las tres de la mañana con tanta insistencia?—¡¿Sabes amigo?! ¡Cuando a la cuarta vez que tocas nadie te abre la puerta, bien podría ser una indirecta!—Volví a gritar justo antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡¿Qué puede ser tan im…—Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi boca cuando vi a Bella detrás de mi puerta con una sonrisa llorosa y su dedo anular alzado haciendo movimientos en él; indicándome lo que quería de vuelta.

—Yo sé que tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde pero…

—¡Tonta Bella!— En esta ocasión mis ojos fueron los que se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la interrumpí . La atraje de inmediato a mis brazos y la estreché fuertemente contra mi—Tonta, terca y exasperante Bella—Hablé antes de dejar un beso sobré el tope de su cabeza. Mi voz era una mezcla de lagrimas, felicidad e incredulidad. Bella al notar mi buen humor, me empujó juguetonamente para apartarme de su lado y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, me sonrió antes de hablar.

—No trates de retenerme Cullen. Vine por algo que era mío y jamás debió dejar de serlo. Claro… Sí es que aun lo sigue siendo—Fue el único momento en el que perdió su sonrisa y vi miedo en sus ojos.

Yo no dije nada, pero me limité a sacar la cadena que traía en el cuello y saque de ella el anillo. Tomé su mano temblorosa y sin dudarlo coloqué el anillo del lugar del que jamás debió de haber salido.

Pude reprocharle el tiempo que le tomó regresar. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para qué si ella me amaba? ¿Para qué si yo la amo?

Justo en el momento en el que tomé sus manos entre las mías, se elevó y sus labios tocaron los míos… entonces me di cuenta de que nada importaba, ni importaría mientras nos tuviéramos el uno al otro.

Aun dentro de nuestro beso que se mezclaba con nuestras lágrimas, me hice a un lado para dejar que pasara. A los pocos segundos nuestro llanto cesó, pero no la necesidad de estar juntos.

Esa noche Bella y yo hicimos el amor como dos almas que pedían a gritos ese reencuentro y el perdón muto.

—Siento tanto el haberte apartado de mi lado Edward, yo…—Los dos nos encontrábamos desnudos y agitados después del arranque de pasión en nuestra habitación y yo no le permití que dijera nada mas dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

—Shhh—Fue lo único que le dije. Por extraño que parezca fue un tema que no se volvió a tocar, yo no se lo permití, ni ella a mí. No había necesidad de reproches o disculpas. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que me di cuenta y estoy seguro de que Bella también, de que nuestro amor era tan grande, que nos deberíamos de sentir orgullosos de que fue capaz ir más allá los obstáculos.

Aun abrazado a Bella, ese veinticinco de diciembre me dije a mi mismo que los milagros de navidad tal vez también existían. Pero lo más importante… dentro de nuestro silencio y abrazo de di cuenta que tendríamos nuestro _"Y vivieron felices por siempre"_

No sin problemas por siempre.

No sin desacuerdos por siempre.

No todo es de color de rosa por siempre.

Pero si juntos y felices por siempre.

_*Diez años después*_

_**EDWARD POV:**_

—¿Sabes? Esto es demasiado cliché.—Le dije antes de dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios y bromeando sobre nuestra vidas.

Hacía diez años que nos habíamos casado y justo hoy celebrábamos nuestro aniversario. Nos habíamos mudado a California con la firme intención de dejar atrás cualquier recuerdo desagradable y buscar un nuevo comienzo. Compramos una casa grande pero sencilla, a gusto de Bella, dentro de unos suburbios y a pesar de que en ocasiones discutíamos por alguna que otra razón, había estado en lo correcto, llevábamos una vida feliz y mi amor por mi esposa no había disminuido ni una pizca desde que nos conocimos. Al contrario, ahora no solo había amor y pasión, sino que también existía una confianza y respeto muto por el que solo podía dar gracias a la vida por tenerla a ella y mi familia.

—Si cliché es la vida maravillosa que llevo, entonces me gusta lo chiché—Se encogió de hombros y continuo picando la lechuga que supongo iría en la ensalada. Hoy vendrían mis padres y hermanos a cenar por el festejo de nuestro aniversario.

—¡Edward deja al pobre de Jake en paz y ve a bañarte! ¡Ya casi es hora de que lleguen tus abuelos y tíos!—Nuestro hijo de nueve años tiró una vez mas de las orejas de nuestro labrador color negro y salió corriendo del patio hacia la casa obedeciendo a su mamá. A insistencia de Bella y mi mamá, habíamos nombrado a nuestro primer hijo, que resulto ser varón, como yo, aunque el pequeño era sumamente parecido a Bella, era como una pequeña versión de ella, pero en masculino; a excepción de que mi hijo tenía los ojos verdes como yo.

—¿Papí?—Volteé al escuchar la voz de mi pequeña hija de seis y sentir un tirón en mi pantalón. Mi hija, o consentida como la llamaba mi familia, Bella y Edward; era una versión mía en femenino, pero con los ojos de su mamá. La gente suele hacer comentario en forma de broma de que Bella y yo hicimos lo mismo solo que al revés.

—¿Sí corazón? —Le dije al cargarla en brazos. No es que fuera mi consentida, en realidad creo que la gente exagera. Es solo que mi niña es la más bonita de todas y suele hacer todo bien y hasta cuando hace travesuras es tierna a morir, mi niña se merece el mundo entero y más… está bien, tal vez si es un poco mi consentida.

—¿Tu sabes que te amo verdad?— No pude evitar reír al saber lo que eso significaba, y Bella tampoco.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste Nessi?

—Yo no hice nada, fue Jake.—Su pequeña cara mostró indignación ante la acusación.

—Lo siento ¿Qué hizo Jake ahora?

—A Jake no le gusta el vestido que mamá quiere que me ponga y lo escondió. Yo le dije que no picaba tanto como parecía, pero igual no me hizo caso. Lo escondió y ahora no sé donde está.

—¡¿En serio hizo eso?!—Fingí sorpresa e indignación causando que mi hija afirmara con su cabeza fervientemente.

—Sip. Y ahora no podré ponérmelo ¿Se lo podrías decir tú a mamá?—Yo conocía como la palma de mi mano a mi pequeña y sabía que ella sabía que Bella había escuchado todo. Solo quería un mediador.

Bella acompañó mi carcajada al comprenderlo también.

Sí, definitivamente a mí también me gustaba lo cliché…

.

.

.

_*Varios años después*_

—¡Vamos cariño, date prisa! ¡Nuestros hijos ya no deben de tardar en llegar! —Grité desde la planta baja después de que había checado el pavo para la cena de navidad y comprobar que ya estaba a nada de quedar listo.

—¿Y cómo me veo?—Me dijo fingiendo una pose justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul mas allá de sus tobillos, una chalina color perla que había pasado por un lado de su cuello y que cubría por completo sus hombros y pecho. Su cabello ahora corto hasta la altura de su barbilla, acomodado de forma elegante y sencilla.

Yo no puede evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en mis labios.

Su cabello antes color caoba rojizo, estaba ahora teñido por completo por el blanco, sus enormes ojos color chocolate eran enmarcados por algunas arrugas y cuando tomé su mano entré la mía; ya no era la misma que en su juventud había sido nívea y completamente blanca, si no que ahora eran adornada por unas pequeñas manchas que reflejaban su edad.

La miré a los ojos y le dije desde lo más sincero y profundo de mi corazón lo que siempre había sido y sería la verdad.

—Hermosa…

FIN.

* * *

**Bueno chicas en verdad esperó que este cap final que me tocó haya sido de su agrado. Se me estrujo el corazón al escribir la palabra "FIN" porque esta historia lleva un pedasito de cada una de mis amigas autoras y les quiero dar las gracias por confiar en mi para cerrar esta literalmente "Hermosa" historia. En verdad fue un placer trabajar con todas ustedes :') y también gracia a nuestra beta ********Pkña Pcosa por ayudarnos a darles un trabajo decente XD **

**********Pero sobre todo muchas gracias a ustedes por pasar a leer nuestra historia y acompañarnos durante ella.**

**********Un beso y un abrazó por parte mía y todas mis compañera. *Made se larga a llorar* **


End file.
